My Precious Kitten
by BlueSnowKingdra
Summary: Aziza is a student at Hogwarts. She has had an odd childhood, has anger problems and is frequently in the Hospital Wing. Remus catches her eye. But could they even be together? They both had secrets.
1. A Different Kind of Laughter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this FanFic except Aziza!

**Authors Note: **So I have decided since I have no structure to my life, ( I think I'm joking ) I'm going to make a full length story. I'm not sure what rating it's going to be. I think it's going to be clean. So, anyway this is set in the Marauder Period. They are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Aww, nostalgia. Is it possible for people to love book characters? aha. :3 WALRUS! ( also I have no idea of the colour of Remus' eyes.I'm going for amber though as I have read other fanfics describing his eyes so )

-----

**Chapter 1 - **A Different Kind Of Laughter

She sat on an old, tired bench at the station, wondering what she was supposed to be doing. She looked around and there were many people. Most of them were in a hurry with tight determined looks on their faces, pushing people - and children - out of the way, simply not caring who they hurt. She gripped her hands on her trolley. Inside was a black leather suitcase and a metal cage holding her short-eared owl. It hooted at the sudden movement of the trolley.

" Don't worry Zahra, I'll look after you, " she said " but who have I got to look after me?" She looked across to the station entrance, praying for some sort of miracle or sign. Coming through the entrance was a boy who looked about her age. He was wheeling his trolley in her direction. She stood up, grabbed her trolley and went over to him.

He was a rather good looking boy with sandy hair and amber eyes which seemed to analyse her. She felt slightly unnerved by him but she deduced that he was her only hope.

" Er, excuse me, I don't know how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4, could you maybe please tell me? " She asked the boy. He looked quite surprised when she spoke to him.

" It's this way, follow me." He said, staring at her. She followed him until they were between platform nine and ten. She looked at her ticket. Her train was at eleven and when she looked at the station clock it said it was five minutes to. The boy the started to run towards a barrier between the two platforms.

" Wait stop, you'll hurt yourself! " She cried. She watched horrified, waiting for him to crash. But he vanished. She looked around expecting him to materialise somewhere but he didn't.

' What am I going to do now? ' She thought to herself. She looked at the clock. It was now 3 minutes to. ' I guess I have to do what he did, I have nothing to lose!' She prepared herself and started to run towards the barrier. Before she reached it she closed her eyes, waiting to be flung back. But she wasn't. She heard a steam train. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sign above here. ' Platform 9 and 3/4 ' It said. She grinned.

She boarded the train and then she realised. She had no idea where to sit. There were many groups of children sitting together but she knew no-one. She walked through compartment to compartment until she found a presumedly empy compartment. She sat down in a chair and wondered if she was going to make any friends. The loneliness sort of hit her then. Maybe she'd never make friends? Maybe every time in class they would be told to partner up, she would always be left? Maybe she would have to eat alone everyday? Maybe she would be the class laughing stock? Maybe she was going to be lonely for the rest of her school life? In her old school she used to be teased about her appearance. She was Egyptian. She had a tanned complexion which was clear of blemishes and wide brown eyes. One of which -the right- was slightly lazy. Her waist-length hair was the same colour as her eyes, it covered most of her back and was always tidy, except for a few tendrils which would curl around her forhead and temple. She was of medium height and she was in the 'most desired' body shape category. She was curvy but just enough. She always thought she was teased because she was different, but only later in life did she realise she was teased because people were jealous of her.

Another reason she was teased was her name. Aziza Sanura Bahur. Aziza means 'Precious', Sanura means 'Kitten' and Bahur means 'Of Horus'. She was a Precious Kitten of Horus. When she told her classmates this they laughed and she regretted telling them. That night, when she went home she had an argument with her parents about her name and how because of them she was being teased. Her parents thought that the teasing would go away but it didn't. Aziza repeatedly had to move schools. The whole summer before her first year at Hogwarts, she worried about how she would be perceived and if her classmates would like her.

However, before her anxiety really hit her from the seat behind her came a soft voice.

" Are you ok?" The voice asked. The voice was immedietly followed by a figure. An red-haired girl with beautiful green eyes appeared before her and sat down in the seat opposite.

" I'm fine thanks, just a little nervous." Aziza replied. She then realised she had started crying as she thought of her past-schools and hadn't known. The girl stuck out her hand and smiled.

" Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Is it your first year too?" The girl - now Lily - enquired. Aziza shook her hand, noticing the bright pink nail varnish and the celtic ring on her ring finger.

" Yes, but I don't know anyone.. " Aziza said sadly. She hung her head, as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

" You know me, " Lily said positively " However, I don't know you! "

" Oh, my name's Aziza Sanura." Aziza said hesitently. She looked at Lily's face to check her reaction.

" Wow, what a beautiful name, I wish I had yours! " Lily said. Aziza was surprised. Lily was the first person to ever like her name, let alone wish it was hers. Aziza hoped they would be friends.

" No, yours is a lovely name, Lily sounds so delicate and beautiful!" Aziza argued modestly. Lily smiled at the compliment.

Lily and Aziza talked until the train slowed and eventually stopped at the station. During the train journey, a pale boy with black hair came to talk to Lily. He was called Severus Snape. Aziza was feeling really positive and plucked up the courage to ask him about himself. However, he glared at her and said why should he tell her, seeing as he doesn't care who she is. Lily scolded him and told her not to worry but Aziza felt like her bubble had been burst and was silent until he left. Lily heard the First Years being called and pulled Aziza through the crowd towards the voice. They saw a giant man with a tangle of black hair in the distance and made their way over to him.

" 'Ello all, I'm 'Agrid and I work at Hogwarts. Firs years travel to Hogwarts across the great lake for their sortin' into groups o' four and get in a boat!' The giant man bellowed. Lily and Aziza got into a boat and were immedietly followed by to other girls, who were giggling and whispering about some boys called James and Sirius. Aziza was going to ask who these boys were but Lily pointed at the Horizon. Hogwarts was coming into view. It was magnificent, like a castle but the turrets were oddly shaped and stuck out at weird angles.

" Wow, Aziza that is going to be our home for the next 7 years! " Lily breathed gazing at the castle. The castle was reflected in Lily's eyes and Aziza hoped that Hogwarts would be her first school that she was truly happy in.

-

'Bahur, Aziza Sanura'

As Aziza walked shakily up to the hat, she listened for sniggers at her name. Silence. Aziza smiled a felt a little bit more confident as she sat down and placed the hat upon her head. It was such a large hat she couldn't see the hall anymore. A rusty voice started to talk to her and she jumped a little.

_' Ah ... A Bahur... Interesting. I have dealt with many of your family. You have qualities of each of the houses. What do you think, of Slytherin?'_

" Please no! " Aziza thought, she had heard about the Slytherins from Lily. They sounded awful.

_Okay, okay not a slytherin. Not a Hufflepuff they are rather plain to be honest. My, My you seem rather bright, maybe Ravenclaw. However, you seem to have problems with bravery, maybe Gryffindor could help you....' _Helen shut her eyes, waiting for the voice.

_'Yes, I know now.... GRYFFINDOR!!'_

Aziza relaxed and felt all the anxiety she had drift away. She took off the hat, placed it back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table trying not to fall over. The Gryffindors congratulated her as she sat down, patting her on the back and smiling at her. As she was getting settled a student was sorted into Slytherin, the cheers from the table carried all over the hall.

'Black, Sirius'

Helen recognised the name. This was one of the boys the girls were talking about. Aziza tried to spot him as he was walking up to the stool but people were in the way.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted. The boy was smirking as he sat down, next to Aziza.

" That'll show them!" He whispered excitedly to himslelf. Aziza wondered who he was talking about.

When Lily went up to be sorted, Aziza held her breath hoping Lily would be in the same house. She closed her eyes, anticipating her fate. Whatever that hat did, it affected the happiness of her future.

'GRFFINDOR!' Aziza grinned and opened her eyes, looking for Lily. Sirius was staring at her.

" What are you looking at? " She said hotly. She soon regretted her tone of voice when she saw the hurt on his face. He turned away from her. She soon brushed it off though. Lily sat down next to Aziza and gave her a big hug.

" This is great! " Lily gushed. Aziza smiled at how excited Lily was. She couldn't wait for lessons to begin and see how good she was. She had tried some of the spells in her book but only a few worked.

' Everyone has probably learnt loads ' She sighed.

The other boy the girls were talking about in the boat was sorted into Gryffindor, he was called James Potter and was polite enough to Aziza. She learned he was best friends with Sirius who was still being stubborn. But Aziza thought if he didn't want to be polite to her, she might as well forget him. She chose to ignore the fact that she was the one who was rude to him first. The boy who had helped her at the train station was also sorted into Gryffindor. He smiled at her across the table.

" Sorry, I left you at the train station I'd thought you'd got the idea. I didn't see you after so I guessed you'd got on." He explained.

" Don't worry, it's okay! " Aziza said smiling back

" I'm Remus by the way" He said, holding out his hand.

" I'm Aziza and it's nice to meet you." Aziza said as she shook his hand. She hoped that Remus was going to be her friend as he sounded like a really true person.

-

As the Sorting finished, the Headmaster who introduced himself as Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates in front of them were filled. Aziza took a small plateful as she was quite nervous and didn't want to throw up on her first day, that wouldn't be very good when she wants to make friends with everyone. As they ate, they chatted about themselves. Lily was also a muggle-born and had one sister who didn't like her very much. After a while Remus said;

" What does Aziza mean?" Aziza knew this was innocent but she still got a bit angry as this reminded of how 'they' used to ask her everyday. Aziza pushed down her feelings before she spoke.

"Well, I have two first names. It's Aziza Sanura. Aziza means Precious and Sanura means Kitten." She said as confidently as she could.

" Wow, so you're a Precious Kitten!" He said laughing but this was a different type of laughing than Aziza used to hear. It was a nicer laughter as if he thought she was cute and he was laughing with her.

Aziza went to bed feeling the best she had for ages but one thought worried her. The Sorting hat had said he had dealt with a lot of her relatives. But she was Muggleborn, none of her relatives had ever come to Hogwarts or even knew about it.

-----

**Note:** Please Review. I'd like to know if it was okay... I have no idea how long this is going to be. I want to update regularly but I have a lot going on right now. So constructive criticism yeah? :3 WALRUS SAYS LOVE! 'Peace out!' (does anyone say that anymore?) xx


	2. Two on One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Authors Note:**I just realised all of the stupid spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter 'himslelf' ahahahahaha that maybe because I had stayed up the night before to 2:50 watching How Not to Live Your umm, I made it a T as I have no idea what the boundaries are. So anyway, they are having their first lessons and some stuff happens. :3 LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS!

-----

**Chapter 2 **-

Aziza woke up smiling. She pulled down her covers and jumped out of her bed. She went over to the window and looked out of it. She just stood there for a few moments taking it all in. The window faced the Forbidden Forest. The trees seemed to stretch for miles and in the distant near the setting moon was an extremely large bird that Aziza didn't recognize. It had gold and yellow plumage and it's wing span was enormous. Aziza got changed in her robes and went down to the common room to find Lily already up and studying. When Lily heard Aziza coming down the stairs she looked up.

" Have a good sleep? " Lily asked. She yawned and curled her legs underneath her and patted a place on the sofa for Aziza.

" Alright, but I could still hear those boys partying through my pillow, God they are annoying! " Aziza complained.

" Annoying, are we? " Said a sultry voice behind Aziza. She looked around to see James, Sirius, Remus and another boy she didn't recognise were standing near the steps at the entrance of the boys dormitory.

" Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you at the sorting ceremony but did you have to stay up all night partying? " Aziza asked Sirius.

" It's alright I'm not angry with you and anyway what's wrong with a good party? " Sirius questioned with a cheeky smile.

" It's wrong when some people are trying to get a good night's sleep before their first day of lessons! " Aziza answered incredulously " Have you no interest in your academic studies?"

" Err, No! Who does?" He said as if she had asked if he believed in santa or something. Aziza realised that she had better keep quiet about the extra studying she had been doing all over the summer didn't want to be singled out as a nerd.

" Hey, what do you mean by that?" Lily called from the sofa looking quite annoyed at that comment. Aziza could see James' staring at Lily and smiled, vowing to herself that she would get them together in later years. While Lily and Sirius bickered Aziza watched Remus daydreaming and when he looked round and caught her eye, she looked away immediately, blushing.

During breakfast, James asked Lily out repeatedly to which she always replied with a no and a sarcastic comment. However, this seemed to inflate James' ego and he whispered to Aziza that he would convince her soon. Aziza thought that maybe the marauders would be good friends though she was a bit un-nerved by the boy she didn't recognize, who she later learned was called Peter's staring.

" What's our first lesson " Remus asked Aziza as he passed her the pumpkin juice. She checked her timetable that they had been given after the sorting ceremony.

" It's Transfiguration " Aziza responded. The sick feeling she had on the train yesterday returned as she thought about using her wand around other people. She had gone to Ollivander's with her mother and she worried about whether a wand would even choose her at all. After 7 tries, she picked up a mahogany and dragon heart-string wand, twelve inches, she felt a tingling feeling through her hand. When she had waved the wand a wheel of fire came out of it. Aziza had jumped back and tried to stop it. It reached the curtains and they caught on fire. Panicking, she waved her wand again, wishing for water. A thick stream of water was directed at the curtains and doused the fire. Mr Ollivander was shocked and said that a wand had never done that the first time a wizard had tried it out. Aziza walked out feeling confident and even though she had been having loads of doubts she knew there was one thing she could rely on; her wand.

Before they could do any transfiguring Professor McGonagall gave them a speech about transfiguring and told them anyone who messed around in her class would be sent out or transfigured into a pig for the day. Aziza knew that she wasn't really allowed to do that but it still scared her. McGonagall gave them each a pencil that they would have to turn into a pen that could be written with. Lily, on her right was frantically jerking her wand at the pencil, almost stabbing it, and frustratingly demanding it to turn into a pen. Aziza looked over to her left, where Remus was calmly waving his wand, his amber eyes fixed on the pencil and Aziza could see him anxiously muttering the incantation, which was a drastic change to Lily's commands. Aziza let out her breath slowly and picked up her wand. She held it above the pencil and waved it, almost whispering the words. Despite the meekness of her command, the pencil changed suddenly into a pen. Aziza stared at it, shocked at the drastic change to the pen.

" Well done Miss Bahur! You are the first one to successfully change your pencil into a pen! " Professor McGonagall called across the classroom. Aziza suddenly felt all the blood in her body rise up to her face, resulting in her blushing like mad. She wished Professor McGonagall hadn't said it so loud. Everyone was looking at her, some amazed at her ability and some sneering.

" I'm sorry, I know you hated that but well done. " Remus leant over to whisper to her. Aziza smiled at the kindness.

" Don't apologize and thanks! " She whispered back. While she was helping Lily with her pencil she heard Sirius saying to Remus rather smarmily;

" Wow, you and Bahur seem to be getting on rather nicely, aha, do you like her? " Despite herself Aziza held her breath and waited for Remus to answer.

" Shut up Sirius, you know we're just friends! " Remus replied dignified.

-----

A few weeks later as Aziza and the Marauders (as they had now named themselves) were walking back to their common room after they had finished lunch, they met Severus Snape walking along one of the corridors. Lily had gone ahead so she didn't witness what was about to happen. When Sirius and James spotted Severus they grinned and Sirius shouted at Severus.

" Hey, Snivelly what are you doing, shouldn't you be scaring girls or something? "

" I'm surprised you could even drag your big head up here. " Severus replied with a dangerous look in his eyes.

" Wow, Snivelly hit me where it hurts! " Sirius scoffed confidently.

" You're extremely arrogant but I know exactly how to shut you up. " Severus raised his wand. Sirius and James directed their words at Severus' face. Aziza didn't know the reasons for the hatred between Severus and the two marauders, but she did know that the two would not care about what they did to Severus and she didn't want any trouble. While this was going on Remus was standing far away from the three and Peter was cowering in a corner. Aziza noticed this and was annoyed how Remus didn't try to stop the three from fighting. It seemed it was up to her to stop this turning into a blood bath. She stepped between the three with a determined look on her face. Severus looked straight into her eyes and Aziza hesitated, nearly moving out of the way but she decided to stand fast.

" Stop interfering you disgusting girl and get your ugly mug out of my way " Severus spat venomously. She felt Sirius and James move forward out of anger. However, before they could get to him Aziza had her wand at Severus' throat. She didn't mean to do this but she was still angry at him for what he said on the train, and this infuriated her. Severus still had a cocky look on his face and Aziza growled. This in-voluntary outburst wiped the smile off Severus' face and he lowered his wand.

" Now get out of here! " Aziza shouted at him. Avoiding the Marauders eyes, he walked away in the opposite direction as swiftly as he could. Aziza watched him go and stormed off in the direction of the common room. As she walked away she heard Sirius say to James:

" Now that was awesome, did you see him run? " James laughed and the Marauders went after Aziza.

" I can't believe you! " Aziza shouted as the Marauders entered the common room. The Marauders looked shocked at this outburst and Peter whimpered at Aziza's anger.

" I'm sorry... " Sirius started.

" Not you idiot! Though I can't believe you took him on 2-1, that was very fair of you. " Later, Aziza regretted snapping at Sirius. She wasn't even that angry at Sirius but she was so angry she just took it out on him.

Sirius and James looked confused. Aziza rounded on Remus.

" You! You were cowering in the corner! I hate Severus too but you were going to let these two idiots take him on un-fairly. I thought you were better than that. How long has this been going on then? You crying in a corner while those two beat him up? " Aziza exploded viciously at Remus. He started to explain but Aziza cut him off.

" You know what? I don't even want to know! " She shouted as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

" Yowza! She is pissed at you! " She heard James say to Remus. He said nothing in reply.

Aziza decided not to tell Lily about what had happened and put on a fake smile as she entered the shared Gryffindor Girls room. While Lily was talking to her (or at her!) Aziza started to feel a bit sorry about what she had said to Remus but she came to the conclusion he deserved it. He was being such a coward. She knew that Remus was shy but she thought that he would try and stop a fight. She lay awake all night tossing and turning.

Meanwhile in the Marauder's Room...

" So what are you going to do now? " James asked Remus as they were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Remus spat in the sink.

" I wouldn't have to do anything if you two idiots could keep your wands away from Severus' face, he didn't even say anything to you! " Remus drawled in an angry voice. James looked at Remus in the mirror, his face was flushed with anger and his eyes flashed. Remus knew he had to do something to make this up to Aziza but he didn't know what.

-----

**Note: **So read and review please? Constructive Criticism. :3 WALRUS. xx


	3. Touching Nerves of Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Authors Note:**Wow, Aziza does have a temper. A lot like me actually. But I don't look like her :( hah. So what is Remus going to do huh? I think he is my second favourite marauder. Sirius being the first. Actually Sirius is my favourite character out of the whole Harry Potter Books. Thus making the 3rd book my favourite. I changed the rating to an M. Anyway :3 LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS.

-----

**Chapter 3 **- Touching Nerves of Fire

" Look, we're sorry Ziz! " Called Sirius and James across the breakfast table having been subjected to mean glares for almost twenty minutes.

" Ziz? What is that? " She asked curiously, forgetting she was cross with them.

" Oh, well your name is hard to say, too many vowels and we thought maybe a nickname would cheer you up? " James said with a cute smile on his face. Aziza laughed and dropped her act.

" I'm not that cross with you, it was just funny to see you squirm. I actually quite like Ziz. When did you think of that? "

" Last night actually, we had this whole speech to convince you but I guess we didn't need it! " Sirius said while stuffing his mouth with bacon. Aziza frowned at this but put it aside with 'boys will be boys!' Aziza wanted to know what they had said in the speech.

" Let me hear it! Sirius, come on! " She said as Lily passed her the tea.

" No can do, sorry! " He replied, and he turned away deliberately and started a conversation with Peter.

" James? "

" Again, sorry! " James said.

" Oh, I guess I'll have to be mad with you again " She crossed her arms and pulled her mouth into a straight line. James looked worried. Aziza had been helping him with his charms and he didn't want her to hate him and him to fall behind.

" Fine! " He said in a weary voice " We were going to say that you are great, you're beautiful etc etc and then that if you forgave us we would be your slaves for a day, you know carrying your books and doing your homework! "

" Wow, you were going to go all out weren't you? " Aziza replied impressed " But homework, you don't even do you own homework, like you would do someone else's! "

" Yeah, we obviously weren't going to do your homework, what do you take us for, animals? " James laughed and ruffled his hair. Lily looked at him as he did this and he winked. She scowled at him and turned away. Aziza liked the idea of James and Sirius carrying all her books and taking her notes in class.

" I'm still mad you know, so I guess you will have to be my slaves." Aziza said as she bent down to pick up some books she dropped on the floor. She looked up through her fringe and saw James groan.

" Do we really have to? "

" You brought it up idiot! "

" Fine, I'll tell Sirius. " James said as he tried to get Sirius' attention. Aziza looked at Remus and saw he had his head down reading a book, a sad smile on his face. Sirius followed the direction of Aziza' gaze.

" Are you going to say anything to him? " Sirius whispered, leaning over the table. Aziza adopted an angry face.

" He's the one in the wrong, now hurry up get my books! " She said loudly, hoping Remus would get the message and try and say something to her. As she walked out, Sirius and James behind her struggling with her books, she looked back and saw Remus staring after them.

" Ziz, you don't really need all these books do you? " James asked, as he put them all down in the common room with a pained look on his face. Sirius and James had spent the whole morning lugging the books around. Aziza didn't actually need all those books but when she heard they were going to be her slaves she put a few more on the pile. Sirius and James had taken her notes in class, picked up things she had dropped (she had been trying to fight it but her clumsiness was really starting to show), got her lunch and even sat with her and Lily as they chatted. Lily was not pleased about this but Aziza said they had to be there in case she needed anything.

" Well.... " She replied sheepishly. Sirius picked up one of the books he dropped and looked at the cover.

" Ziz! We don't even have potions today! He cried. Aziza laughed at the complete control she had.

" You said you would carry my books, so when I need them carry them and don't complain, actually just be silent. I'm gonna go to the library" James started to pick up the mountain of books again, but Aziza put out a hand to stop him " I think I will be fine carrying one book, so you can go do.. whatever it is you do." Aziza picked up her potions book while Sirius and James high fived and whooped. Aziza felt she was falling behind in potions so she decided that she needed to catch up and since Lily was writing a letter to her mum, she thought that this was the best time to study. She scrambled through the portrait. However, she missed her footing and fell to the floor, the book edge nearly poking her in the eye. She groaned as she heard a familiar voice.

" Can't even walk through a door without falling over, you're a disgrace " Severus sneered.

" What have I ever done to you? " Aziza asked through gritted teeth.

" You put a wand to my face, don't you remember?"

" Ok, well but what did I do to deserve what you said on the train? " Aziza waited for an answer. It seemed he didn't know what to say. Silence.

" Uh... You were born.... " He said trying to make it as mean as he could as he walked away. Aziza smiled, she had beaten him there, he was speechless and after that he just gave up and said a lame insult. Aziza tried to stand up and found it very hard. Her left leg felt very heavy. She managed to get to the library and practically fell into a chair. She opened up her book and looked around. In the corner was Remus. A massive pile of books and parchment on the table. He was concentrating very hard on a book. She sat watching him for a while. He turned the last page of the book, sighed, and leant back into his chair. He tilted his head to the left and started to think. Aziza wished she could get inside his head and see what he was thinking.

-----

Aziza was really annoyed at Remus. He always sat with Peter and a few girls in the Common Room, and when she came in they stopped talking at once. He seemed to be turning all the girls against her. She had never realised how confident he had become. When he realised none of the girls liked her much already, after she had had a fight with one of the girls. Carys. She was the kind of girl who would be in the blonde jokes. Bright blue eyes, rosebud lips, perfect and the same IQ as a tomato. Aziza had accidently used her hairbrush. Apparently, this was a crime punishable by death. Aziza had said sorry and asked why it was such a problem.

" It's such a problem because I don't want slut germs. " Carys sneered. Her little gang of friends tittered. Carys had been bullying Aziza for a few weeks and Aziza decided that this time, there was no point in trying to control her anger.

" You're about 5 years late to worry about that.... " Aziza retorted, quick to anger. Lily whimpered. She hated fights and Aziza always seemed to attract trouble. Carys snarled at the insult and raised her wand but Aziza was too quick. She cast the Conjunctivitus Curse and Carys doubled over in pain. Carys' clique rushed to her side as she howled in pain.

" Don't mess with me again! " Aziza barked " And if you grass on me to one of the Professors I will do worse, alright? " Aziza marched out of the Dormitory. Lily followed.

" What the hell was that? " Lily asked.

" You saw! "

" You didn't have to do the Conjunctivitus Curse, that's horrible! "

" She has been bullying me for weeks I just decided to teach her a lesson that's all! " Aziza explained, adrenaline still pulsing through her veins.

" You've changed you know. You used to be so sweet! " Lily said.

" Well, I've got to stand up for myself. I'm not going to be bullied again, ok? Aziza walked away, not even waiting for Lily to answer. She hadn't told anyone from Hogwarts about her old school.

A week later when Remus went into the Common Room he saw a book on a table. It was open and Remus was curious. He looked closer. '_Cleoniceras. Madagascar'. _He looked in the cover and saw Aziza had taken the book out of the Library_. _Next to the text there was a picture of a pearly shell. Remus recognized the name. He had gone to Madagascar once, before he was bitten, with his dad. They went digging in a big patch of dirt. After a few hours of digging, they had found loads of fossils and lots of different currency. The fossil in the book. Remus had dug two of those up. They were really rare. Remus was starting to feel really guilty after turning all those girls against Aziza. He just wanted her to fall out of popularity a bit after she had humiliated him. Not for her to get into loads of fights and be loathed.

_'So, she wants one of those then. I'm not sure I did anything that bad but Aziza is stubborn. I'll have to send home for that fossil if she's going to forgive me. I don't want to have her as an enemy anymore. She's been avoiding me for 2 months. I guess I'l have to apologize as she obviously won't.' _Remus had thought. He ran upstairs to fetch a quill and some parchment. As he wrote in the Common Room, Aziza had climbed through the portrait and fell through again. Remus was concentrating on his writing so he did not notice. Aziza scrambled up.

" Don't help me then! " She grumbled. Remus looked up when he heard her voice. He frowned at the tone, wondering what he had done. She stamped up the steps. Peter came down the boys' steps wondering about the noise.

" What was that? " He asked, rubbing his eyes. He had obviously been sleeping.

" Aziza. Going up the stairs. "

" One person? It sounded like an elephant! " Peter said, yawning. " I'm going back to be... I mean studying." He turned around and walked back up the stairs, nearly tripping on the third step.

" Don't sleep too long, we've got Transfiguration after lunch! " Remus called after him. He heard Peter groan. Peter was behind the three marauders in all subjects and the teachers frightened him.

-----

In Transfiguration Aziza was seated next to Remus again. Aziza called out to Professor McGonagall.

" Miss, can I sit somewhere else? "

" Why Miss Bahur, would you want to sit somewhere else, when it was you that chose that place in the first lesson of the year?" McGonagall quizzed.

" I don't like sitting here anymore.' Aziza said to McGonagall '_as I am now sat next to a coward.' _She muttered quietly, but loud enough so Remus could hear it. Sure enough, Remus heard and he felt himself flush. Lily was looking at Aziza gently, almost patronising her. Aziza scowled at this.

" Well, I'm sorry Miss Bahur but if I move you other people will want to move and there are no spare seats anyway.' McGonagall said un-sympathetically. Aziza looked down and started to take notes. When they were given a mouse to turn into a rat, Remus lent over to Aziza.

" A coward, that was un-called for? " He grumbled, trying to control his anger. Aziza's mouse was wriggling and she held her hand over it. It instantly stopped.

" No it wasn't, remember the time that Slytherin guy called me a mudblood and you said nothing and stood behind me, looking awkward? You are a coward, couldn't even stand up for me! " She said unable to conceal her mirth, not looking at him. She let the mouse move again and placed her wand over it.

" That guy was huge! " He said. She was still not looking at him, this annoyed him. He grabbed her wrist, a little more tightly than intended.. She looked at his hand, and finally at his face. His eyes. They were red. She was horrified. They were both suddenly aware his hand was on her wrist.

" Let go! " She whispered urgently, people were starting to stare. Remus dropped her wrist and looked around. Luckily, McGonagall had gone out of the classroom to fetch another mouse for Peter as he had let his run away. " How dare you touch me! Do that again freak and I will hex you! " She finished, looking away from his eyes. The ' freak' insult really hit Remus hard. That's what they called him. When he had told some close friends what he was. He remembered how he was bullied, and how those boys made his life a misery. These thoughts made him furious.

" Shut up, you spoilt brat! " He growled impulsively, not even thinking. Lily, Sirius and James turned to stare at Remus. This had just got interesting. Aziza rounded on Remus. Her eyes flashed as she walked up to him. Remus was inches taller than her, but still he shrank under her gaze.

" I ... am not.. a spoilt brat! " She barked, Remus shrinking after every syllable. Aziza casually flicked her wrist and his table caught on fire, and his bag ripped open. Flick. His books were suspended in the air. Flick. All the pages were ripped out. Flick. They all caught fire. A final flick caused the pages to soar across the classroom, still on fire at Remus. Remus looked horrified and held his hands up, to shield his face. Before they flaming pages hit him Aziza flicked her wrist again. The pages were still. Remus looked up.

" Want to see how this ends? " Aziza asked, feeling the power she had over him in every inch of her. She smiled mischieviously and raised her eyebrows. " Well? " She said when he didn't reply.

" N - n - no! " He stammered, horrified at her

" Didn't think so! " She said, and put everything back the way it was before McGonagall returned. Everyone stared at her aghast. As McGonagall entered the classroom with the mouse, Aziza turned back to her desk, flicked her wrist as casually as before and her mouse, who had no idea what was going on, changed into a rat immediately.

-----

**Note: **Does anyone have anything to say about my writing? Anyway, thanks to the People who favourited my story. You have my respect. Which is probably worth nothing in the modern world but hey! Please Review I'm a little frightened no-one likes it and are actually favouriting it as a laugh or accidentally. But hopefully that's just my anxiety taking over eh? xxxx


	4. An Outcast and Poltroon attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Author's Note: **I'm not so sure about the last chapter, but I don't want to write it again. I'm trying to post loads of chapters as I don't think when I go back to studying I'll have enough time. LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS! :3= Walrus says '_Read and Review!' _Listen to him. He be an intelligent fool. xxx ( I added teeth to Walrus! ) I'm sorry this is a bit depressing but it's great to describe.

-----

**Chapter 4 **- An Outcast + a Poltroon Attack

" Aziza. What the hell was that? " James shouted at Aziza, after she had stormed out at the end of class. Aziza turned around on the steps.

" What do you think it was? You heard what he said! " She shouted back. She continued up the stone steps, her bag swinging at her hips. She heard James running after her. She stopped and waited until he caught up.

" Now what do you want? " She asked him, a bit annoyed. She wanted to get to the lunch hall so she could have time to study. James was a bit wary. He knew he had to mind what he said as he had just seen how good her wandwork was and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

" That was really dangerous Aziza, you could have hurt him! "

" It wouldn't have hurt him, I don't like him but I wouldn't have let the pages hit him. I just wanted to scare him a bit. I just sort of snapped. " Aziza reasoned.

" You really need to control your anger. Maybe you need to go see someone? " James asked nervously. Aziza started to get a bit flushed at that comment. She was not going to go to a counsellor again.

" I am not going to go see anyone, ok? Now will you go away? " She said defiantly. James didn't like the way she was talking to him. He sighed and walked away. Aziza knew she had probably just pushed away the only person who would want to speak to her but she didn't really care after all. She knew that this was getting out of hand. She shouldn't really have expected Remus to stand up for her. It would have been nice if he did but she knew he wasn't that kind of person. It was just a stupid argument. Now the whole year had probably turned against her. She had to go check this theory out. She needed to see if anyone would sit with her. She followed the corridors until she came to the common room. It was empty. She sat down at a sofa and took a book out of her bag to read.

After a few minutes the Common Room started to fill up. A few people from her year walked past her but didn't say any nasty comments. Eventually the Marauders came in. They all glared at her, even James. Aziza felt uncomfortable under their mean gaze. Obviously they were all on Remus' side. Aziza hoped Lily still liked her. Unfortunately, her hope was squashed when Lily came in with Juliet and walked straight past Aziza not even acknowledging her. It was blatently clear. Aziza had made herself an outcast. Maybe this wasn't going to be the first school she was happy in. Did such a school exist?

-----

Weeks past. Aziza kept to herself. No-one really talked to her except maybe throw her a few insults. Word had got out about what she had done to Carys. Girls also made up loads of rumours about Aziza. She sat alone in class. In lunch. In the Common Room. In the Library. She had it really bad in the dormitory. Lily didn't do anything but the others did. Carys hided her stuff. Threw pages of carefully copied down notes into the fire. Tore up her favourite clothes and put all her underwear on display in the Common Room. This had resulted in many fights. Aziza won them all but afterwards everyone would make up slander about Aziza, resulting in mountains of detention. Aziza barely had any time to do her homework. She had to do it at night. In candlelight. The grades for her homework started to go down. She was really too tired to put any thought into essays. Aziza spent most of her free time crying in the girls toilets. She had good friends, but she had to go mess it up._'Ana mish fahem!' _She muttered to herself.

_The Second last day before the Summer Holidays....._

After another fight with Carys, which ended with Aziza putting her in a full body bind curse, Aziza decided she would walk alongside the great lake to cool down. It was a foggy day, the skies were gray and everything was silent. Aziza took off her robes, pulled up her trouser legs, took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the great lake. The gentle pulse of the lake washed over her feet, the coldness shocking her. She lifted her leg, letting the drips of icy water trickle down her bare leg until they pooled together and fell back into the lake with a soft splash. She looked around for any signs of life. Nothing. So silent. It was almost like the horror films she used to watch at home. She lay back and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted into a deep sleep....

"EXPELLIARMUS! " A voice cried. Aziza woke up enough to feel her wand slip from her grip. She had been holding it when she fell scolded herself for letting her guard down. She turned to see her attacker. It was Severus and a bunch of cronies. During the week Aziza had absolutely humiliated Severus in front of all the Slytherins by beating him in a duel. She knew he could never live down getting beaten by a 'mudblood'. He shouted after her, as she walked away feeling immensely proud of herself and happy for the first time in week, that he would get her back. This was it. This was his payback. Ropes suddenly appeared and tightened round her limbs, constricting her breathing. Aziza concentrated hard and managed to break the ropes with her mind. She was getting quite good at harnessing this strange mind power.

" Oh well, we can still beat you up anyway! " Severus jeered. He lunged forward and pulled her up roughly. He pushed her against a tree. Her head hit the bark and she jarred her back. The first blow was probably the worst as she wasn't expecting it to come so fast. She was still reeling from hitting her head, when Severus' fist came into contact with her jaw. She felt it click and move out of place. Severus pushed her onto the floor head first. She spat out the dirt from her mouth.

" Coward! You attacked me from behind. You're just bitter from our duel. Which I won! " She growled, coughing as she swallowed some dirt. Aziza didn't realise that now was probably not the best time to bring the duel into conversation, given her current situation. She felt blood trickle down her chin. She watched as it dripped onto her leg, mixing with the water from the lake.

" Shut up, Bitch! " Severus shouted kicking her as she lay helpless on the ground. Aziza then became conscious of the fact that she wasn't completely helpless. As Severus continued kicking, Aziza tried to block out the pain and concentrate. She began to feel her power grow, her temples were tingling. However, before she could realise the power on Severus he gave her one final kick in the stomach, winding her. Aziza lost all concentration as she tried to breath. Finally, Severus hit her over the head with a branch. Before Aziza could comprehend the pain she was in, her world went black....

She seemed to be dreaming. She was in a desert. All sun, sand and heat. She tried to walk, but her limbs felt heavy as if they were connected to weights. In front of her was a woman. A vision of beauty. Long bewitching black hair. Eyes like huge pulsing globes. Electric yellow and emphasized by bold black make-up. The woman was dressed in a simple white dress, on her wrists and around her neck was a multitude of gold. Aziza had never seen the woman before but she felt like she knew her. The woman walked towards her and opened her mouth to talk but before the woman could say a thing, Aziza felt herself being poked. She was quickly pulled back into the real world, the colours of the desert seeping away, like water down a drain.

" James, don't poke her....! " She heard a female voice say. It seemed to be far in the distance.

" What? I was trying to wake her! " Another voice said, this time male.

" Well ... you succeeded. " Aziza croaked opening her eyes. She was lying in a bed, in a plain white room. James, Lily and Sirius surrounded her bed. Aziza looked around for Remus but he wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. He hated her. But so did James, Lily and Sirius?

" Thank god you're okay! How are you feeling? " Lily asked gently. Were they here because they liked her or was this some type of malicious trick? Aziza looked at Lily. She looked genuinely worried.

" I'm fine but why are you here? " Aziza inquired. Lily laughed.

" Why do you think we are here? We've come to see how you are! "

" But you don't like me! "Aziza protested.

" Of course we do! "

" Didn't look like it before. I seemed to spend a lot of time by myself, crying in the toilets! " Aziza said, immedietly regretting letting slip how lonely she was, how vulnerable she was.

" Well...." James started, looking guilty.

" Well what? " Aziza snapped. Again, her temper seemed to be getting the better of her.

" Ziz, we're so sorry. You were getting so crazy, and Juliet, well she said some things.... and potions... and there was a lot of tension and pressure. Also, I was looking for a friend that would be the same as me, well not the same as me, I don't want a twin... but you know had the same likes and dislikes..... I know not everyone can have the same dislikes and likes..... but I mean some-one similar. " Lily babbled. James stared at Lily, raising his eyebrows.

" Look, Ziz we're really sorry. We didn't realise how you felt, and what had happened in your previous schools. We'll make it up to you, 'kay? " Sirius said plainly. Aziza smiled at him.

" Why don't you let him talk much more often? " Aziza asked Lily. Lily broke down in tears. James put his arm round her but she shrugged it off.

" Damn." James muttered.

-----

**Note: **Do people want me to beg for reviews or something? Is anyone actually read this? Or am I posting this for no reason? Does everyone know I am posting this, and they click on it and laugh? Or Is my anxiety getting the better of me? Honestly, I need some MTW but the next time it's on is Monday. :( Seriously, do I have to beg for reviews? Is that what you want? Anyway rant over. x


	5. Trickery and Shocking Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Authors Note: **So I'm shooting for two updates in a day. It wouldn't be such a race if my family weren't so nosy and interfering. Good pizza though. Anyway I think this is my 5th chapter. Severus gets Aziza's own special revenge. Remus gives Aziza a gift. Everyone makes friends. Aww, how sickly sweet. Eugh. But still I have to write it if the plot is going to work. I have it all mapped out baby. Anyway. Holy Frick! 4 chapters and no reviews. Am I that good? Or is it that I'm so bad, you don't think it's even worth worth reading on sentence. Not worth even clicking on. Not worth even wasting your breath looking at the title. Anyway, I am anxiety ridden but ENJOY! x

-----

**Chapter 5 **- Trickery and shocking revenge

" So what happened anyway? " James asked Aziza. She shifted in her bed covers. She was going to tell the truth but she had decided Severus was going to take her own very special brand of revenge.

" I was asleep by the great lake where I was attacked. I was knocked out before I could see my attacker but judging by the amount of pain I'm in, it seems that the attacker wanted to make sure I was well and truly knocked out. " Aziza explained, lying a little. " How do I look? "

" You look terrible... " Sirius said. Lily, who had recovered from her tears, was horrified at Sirius' bluntness.

" Sirius! You look beautiful Aziza! "

" Stop it Lily, you know I look terrible. Sirius thank you for your honest opinion. James, could you please pass me that mirror? " Aziza asked. James retrieved the hand mirror from the end of the bed and passed it to Aziza. She looked into it. Her lip was cut and her chin was stained with blood. Her right eye was bruised and her cheek was pink

" I do look terrible but I guess it could be worse..... " Aziza said positively " Anyway, what day is it? Who found me? "

" It's the last day of school today. We were excused from lessons," Lily said " And it was ... umm _Remus_ who found you. " Lily looked really sorry for her.

" Then.. why isn't he here? " Aziza asked quietly.

" I don't know Aziza, I'm sorry. "

" It's okay Sirius, I'm fine. Anyway what are you guys going to do to make it up to me? You're not going to be my slaves for months are you? "

" Right, well we decided that instead of going home, maybe you'd want to come to James' house for the summer? I'm going to be there! " Sirius asked

" Oh My God! Really? Of course! I'll just have to ask my parents though. Are you sure _your_ parents won't mind James? "

" No, they're cool. I already asked them. " James said.

Aziza couldn't wait. She knew this was going to be the best summer ever.

-----

Later in the day, Aziza was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She went with Lily, James and Sirius to the feast. As she sat down to the feast, she looked around for Remus but he wasn't there. She guessed that he was packing or studying. The Slytherins had won the house cup which resulted in a lot of shouting across the great hall. Aziza had to quickly finish her meal before 8 pm because she had something to do. Earlier in the day, Aziza had sent Severus a note.

_Dear Severus,_

_Meet me outside the forbidden forest at 8pm tonight while everyone is enjoying the feast. I may have something for you._

_Love Pippa Parkinson._

She knew she had him tricked.

" See you later guys. I have something to do! " Aziza told Lily, Sirius and James, when they protested after she had stood up to leave. Aziza ran out of Hogwarts and to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Sure enough, Severus was waiting there. Aziza walked up to him, she caught a strong smell of cologne.

_' What a creep! ' _She thought. Severus laughed when he spotted her.

" I knew you wouldn't grass on me. Too scared of what would happen, weren't you? " He sneered.

" No, " Aziza said " I just wanted to do this." She flicked her wand and in a second, his wand was in her hands.

" What the hell are you doing? " He panicked.

" Payback! " She laughed, flicking her wand and stopping him as he tried to run away. She flicked her wand again and he was tied to an out of site tree, by chains. Another flick put him in handcuffs. Severus looked horrified.

" Haha, this is funny... j-j-joke over , kay? You're not really going to leave me here, are you? " Severus asked nervously, trying to wriggle free. Doing this gave him an electric shock. He howled in pain.

" Oh yeah, if you try and break free that will happen again." Aziza laughed.

" This is sick! "

" Yes, just like what you did to me was. See you after the summer and if you grass, there will be hell to pay, alright? " Aziza said cheerily, enjoying the returned feeling of complete power.

She walked away as Severus whimpered and shouted for her to come back. She laughed and threw his wand on the ground, in his line of vision but out of reach.

-----

Aziza was feeling great as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She was looking forward to a great summer with James and Sirius. Lily said she would write lots and maybe even visit, if James promised to be out of sight when she did. During the ride, Peter and Remus entered the compartment the four were sat in. Aziza shrank in her chair. Remus sat down in the seat opposite Aziza. While he was looking away, she looked at his eyes. They were amber. Not red. That day she was so sure they were red. An awkward silence filled the compartment.

" Exploding Snap anyone? " Sirius asked. Aziza blessed him and his incapability to handle awkward situations. They all played Exploding Snap, barely talking. When the lunch trolley arrived Lily and Aziza shared a pumpkin pasty. When he was asked if he wanted anything, Remus refused. It was then when Aziza realised he had lost weight. She didn't know if it was because of their argument but she hoped it wasn't. She hoped there was some other reason why he had been losing weight. There was another reason. The night she was attacked, it was a full moon. Remus had found her knocked out on the floor once he was in his wolf form and un-knowingly he had beaten her up some more. He didn't bite her though, for some unknown reason. After he had transformed back into a human, he took her to the hospital wing. He had been avoiding since because he realised he had harmed her also. He couldn't stand looking at the bruises he caused.

-----

When they had gotten off the train, they were greeted by Mr and Mrs Potter.

" Are you sure your parents said it was okay? " Mrs Potter asked Aziza as they driving to their house.

" They said it was fine and hoped I had a good time. They also said to thank you for having me!" Aziza lied. She didn't actually have any parents. They had died in the summer before she went to Hogwarts. Aziza still felt guilty about the time she had shouted at them about her name and how she had never said sorry about that. After they had died, the house was taken away and it was decided Aziza was to spend Easter, Christmas and Summer at Hogwarts. Aziza had told Dumbledore of her Summer plans and he was okay with it but she had never told anyone about her parents and it was going to stay that way.

" No it's fine! I get quite lonely around the house with no girls to talk to. " Mrs Potter said.

Aziza was shocked when they drew up outside an enormous mansion.

" Holy frick, James you live here? " Aziza asked incredulously.

" Yes..... "

" This is going to be awesome! Thank you! " Aziza cried as she pulled James into a hug.

-----

**Note: **aye, so this is a short one. I didn't do a spell check on the last chapter so it may have some weird words. Anyway, tell me what you think. So in the next chapter I'm gonna make some people kiss. Don't know who yet. Just thinking up some ideas. :3= Walrus says _' Read and Review!' _I sound so desperate. ahahaha. LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS! xxx


	6. Dont you have any pyjamas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Authors Note: **Wow, I sound really crazy in my last Author's Notes. You may have noticed I have problems with anxiety...... ahah. Its annoying. Anyway, thank you 'the last place you look' that review made me want to continue this story as I was really considering not. Right, the story. Remus turns up. and Peter. I was wondering, does anyone actually like Peter? Wait, story. Remus may say sorry to Ziz. Not sure whether in this chapter or not. But I guess I should only have one chapter for the summer. Anyway the reason why they hadn't had their flying lessons at school yet was because their teacher was ill and I'd thought It would make quite a nice summer story. x

-----

**Chapter 6 **- Don't you have any Pyjamas?

Aziza walked round the mansion feeling really out of place. Mrs Potter took her up to a pretty white door with a flower curling round the door knob.

" Well, this will be Boys rooms are just down the corridor if you need anything. Go on, take a look inside." Mrs Potter gestured towards the door, Aziza opened it and stepped inside. The room was light and airy. There was a double bed, a dressing table and Mrs Potter showed her through a side door into a bathroom.

" That will be yours for the rest of the holidays."

" Oh thank you Mrs Potter, this is so much more than I deserve." Aziza said, rushing round and smelling all the bath gels. Mrs Potter smiled at this.

" Of course not. If you're James friend, then you deserve the best. " Mrs Potter left the room for Aziza to unpack. Aziza sat down on the bed and thought about how different it would be if she was left at Hogwarts. She'd probably be in the Library all alone, studying. It was getting quite late so Aziza decided to go to bed.

" Night James! Night Sirius ! " Aziza called down the corridor.

" Night..." Came their sleepy replies.

That night, Aziza had the dream. It was all the same. Those huge eyes and all that jewellery. Again, just as the woman was about to speak, Aziza felt herself being prodded awake.

" Wake up, Aziza it's 9 o'clock. I'm bored. " James said. Aziza hit out at his face. He dodged.

" James! Get the hell out of my room and STOP PRODDING ME AWAKE!" she shouted. James smiled at her temper but fled from the room all the same.

* * *

At breakfast Aziza saw that Sirius was not with James in the kitchen.

" Where's Sirius? " She asked James, spooning sugar into a coffee.

" Oh, he didn't want to get up. He was too _tired_. "

" Oh no he doesn't! If I have to get up, he will too. " She snapped, storming down the corridor to Sirius' room. She swung the door open and marched up to his bed.

" Right, get up you lazy oaf! " She cried, trying to remove his covers. Sirius hung on to them, grumbling.

" Stop it Bahur, I'm tired! "

" Yeah, so am I but I am up thanks to that friend of yours who has no concept of 'lie-ins'. " She cried, pointing to James who was leaning on the door frame looking sheepish.

" Seriously, you do not want to take those covers off me! " With one final tug, Aziza managed to break Sirius grip and pulled the covers off him, to find that Sirius slept with no clothes on.

" Oh for Christ' sake Sirius, put some clothes on! " Aziza shouted over James and Sirius' laughter, running out of the room " Get down to breakfast NOW! "

" Wow Sirius, she acts like my mother! "

" I heard that, James! " Aziza called down the corridor.

" She hears like her too... " James grumbled.

* * *

" Come on, let's go flying! " James said to Sirius and Aziza after a very awkward breakfast.

" But we haven't learnt yet. Our teacher was ill and they couldn't find a replacement." Aziza said, stifling a yawn.

" Well we have, " James said, pointing to Sirius and himself " We'll teach you! "

" I haven't got a broom though.. "

" I have a few spare and don't worry it will be fun! " James encouraged.

" Fine but if I break anything it's your fault! " Aziza mumbled as she was pulled into James' enormous back garden, nearly tripping over. As James went to get the extra broomstick, an awful silence came between Aziza and Sirius. He cleared his throat.

" Sorry about earlier... " He said, his face very serious.

" Don't you have any pyjamas? " She asked him. He smiled mischievously.

" No, and it doesn't matter, you were going to see it anyway weren't you? " He laughed. Aziza was shocked that he would say such things at 12.

" Sirius! Of course not. I have _no_ intention of seeing you naked."

" Yeah, sure you don't.... " He said waving to James as he came into view.

" Here's your broom Aziza, it's my old one so it's a little worn. " James said apologetically, handing her a broom that would have been better off in a dumpster.

" A _little _worn? " Aziza said raising an eyebrow. James ignored the comment and started with his 'lesson'.

" Right put your broomstick on the ground,place your wand hand over it, say up! and it should jump up into your hand, it may not the first time but keep trying. " James demonstrated with his broom.

" Right, " Aziza said, placing the broom on the ground and holding her left hand over it. " Up! " The broom suddenly sprang to life and jumped straight into her hand. She gripped it, smiling smugly. James and Sirius stared at the broom wide-eyed.

" Jesus Bahur, is there anything you're not good at? " Sirius asked.

" Of course not. Are you an idiot? "

" No.... " Sirius mumbled dejectedly.

" Well that is debatable... " Aziza mocked.

" Well at least I'm not... "

" Stop fighting! I'm _trying _to teach here, " James said, cutting through their fighting. " Right get on the broom and kick off hard with your legs. " James and Sirius showed Aziza how to do it.. Aziza got on the back of her broom and kicked off. She went straight up. She hovered. Sirius was flying towards her. When he got near enough to touch her, she shot around him. She hovered again.

" Catch me if you can! " She taunted, twirling Sirius' wand in her hands. Sirius checked his pockets. As she had shot around him, she had picked his pocket. He raced after her. Aziza picked up speed. They raced for a while and then Aziza slowed down.

'_I've got her now'. _Sirius thought. He was so close he could hear her breathing. He reached out to snatch his wand but she threw it high in the air. She bolted straight overhead and catch the wand with her left hand. She stopped and hovered again.

" Too good for you, am I Black? " She shouted down to him below. She saw Sirius smiling over her shoulder so she guessed James was flying behind her. She darted left double-time and turned round and saw James exactly where she expected him to be.

" Too slow Potter! " She laughed as she flitted through the sky, doing a few flips. Aziza felt great. She felt at home on a broom. It was much better than walking, so much better than walking. She wasn't at all clumsy on a broom. She tossed the wand in the air again and descended in a flash. Gravity brought the wand down rapidly and she caught it again, this time in her right hand. She flew in the downward direction until she was a few inches from the floor. She hovered and jumped off her broom. James and Sirius landed beside her.

" Wow, you get cocky when you fly. " James pointed out as he jumped off the broom.

" Can I have my wand back? " Sirius said defeated as he also dismounted from his broom. He wasn't as graceful as James or Aziza and nearly fell flat on his face.

" Say please... "

" I'm not saying please when it's _my _wand_. "_

_" _Fine, you're not getting it back then. " Aziza said. " I wonder what this looks like on the inside.... "

" Alright! _Pleease _can I have my wand back? " Sirius pleaded. Aziza gave him back his wand and he put it in his pocket, doing up the zip so she couldn't get it again.

" You're really good Ziz! " James said as he took the broom off her. " Was that really your first time on a broom? "

" Yes it was actually and I know I'm good. I'm good at everything. " She said haughtily. She stalked off in the direction of the house. However, she caught her foot on a lump of mud and fell head first. She groaned.

" Awesome in the air, clumsy on the ground.... " Sirius said walking past her, not bothering to help her up.

* * *

After that they flew everyday. James and Sirius taught Aziza the rules of Quidditch. Aziza found she was really good at hitting things at targets after successfully striking Sirius' head with a ball 30 times in a row. James said she should try out for the Quidditch team. Aziza was actually considering it but she didn't want it to affect her work. She was getting the best marks in the year.

One day, as Aziza and Sirius were arguing over who was the better Quidditch player, the door rang.

" Don't worry I'll get it! " James shouted after Aziza and Sirius failed to get up from their seats. James returned with the guests but Aziza and Sirius had not noticed.

" I'm obviously better Sirius since I only learnt to fly 2 weeks ago."

" Actually Ziz, there you are wrong...." James cut Sirius off by clearing his throat, they looked up. Standing beside James was Remus, hair ruffled and eyes knowing. Standing beside him was Peter, flies undone and eyes watering.

" Uh hello... " Remus said. Sirius shot up and went over to see him. James saw the way that Aziza was looking at him. It was a look of betrayal. She got up silently and went to her room.

" Sorry Remus, I don't know why she's still mad but you know her..... She's crazy stubborn and she has an un-healthy amount of pride. " Sirius commented when he saw Remus staring after her.

" Maybe you should go talk to her? " Peter piped up.

" I will.." Remus said " but not now. Let's go play cards. "

* * *

Aziza sat alone in her room. She wasn't sure whether to go out there. She didn't want to make the situation awkward. She didn't really want to study. She decided she was going to have a nap. It had been a long time since she had not wanted to study. She gradually fell asleep. She hadn't dreamt about the woman since the first night staying at the Potters' but she suddenly started to dream about her again. It was all the same except this time she noticed something. Something that was different. The woman had a wand in her hand. It looked exactly like Aziza's. The woman walked towards Aziza and drew in breath to talk. Aziza screwed up her eyes, hoping no-one would poke her awake. They didn't. They shouted at her instead.

" Ziz! .... DINNER! " James shouted. Aziza growled at the sudden intrusion of her mind. Nonetheless she was hungry so she fixed her hair and walked down the corridor towards the kitchen. The table was empty.

" Where is it? " She asked.

" There isn't any and my mum isn't here, sooo _you're _gonna have to make it. " James said cheerily, suddenly appearing behind her. Aziza growled and swung out at him. He dodged. _Again_.

" Why do I have to make it? Because I'm the girl? Who says I know how to cook? " She shouted at him. She wasn't really angry about the dinner thing. It was just he always seemed to wake her just before the woman spoke and Aziza really wanted to know what she was going to say.

" You don't know how to cook? " James said scandalised.

" I do." Aziza said. James looked relieved. " ... but why should I have to do it? "

" Because none of us know how to. I don't even know what a spatula does! "

" Fine, what do you want? " She said giving up.

" Beans on toast? "

" I can make you something better than that! " Aziza scoffed. "How many people am I cooking for?"

" Including yourself, five."

" Right! " She said raiding the Potter's fridge.

* * *

After half an hour of cooking, they all sat down to sausage, mashed potato and carrots. Remus sat opposite Aziza but she still refused to make eye contact with him.

" Aziza you're going to have to add cooking to your list of things you're awesome at. " Sirius said, mouth full.

" Sirius, don't do that! I don't want to see what you're eating. Anyway, I've already wrote it down. "

" Oh. What does your list say? "

" I've seen it. " James said " It just says 'everything' on it..." Sirius laughed.

" Typical! "

" What? I _am_ awesome at everything! " She protested.

* * *

After dinner, Remus came up to Aziza while the three others were playing cards.

" Aziza? "

" Yes... " Aziza asked, wondering what this was about.

" I want us to stop fighting. We were great friends at the start of first year. I've forgiven you for the 'burning paper' accident and I've already said sorry for not standing up for you but I knew you wouldn't forgive me so I got you this. " He said reaching into his pocket. He brought out a small lumpy package and handed it to Aziza. She opened it up and just stared at it for a few seconds before she flew at Remus. Remus was frightened until he felt her arms come around him and realised she was hugging him.

" A _Cleoniceras! _" She exclaimed.

" Uh-huh...."

" How did you get one of these, they're so rare? " She asked his shoulder blade. They separated.

" Me and my Dad went digging in Madagascar and we found two in the ground together. I have the other one in my suitcase.... So now do you forgive me? "

" Yes of course! I was getting a bit tired of fighting anyway.... " She shrugged smiling.

-----

**End Note: **I have no idea how long sausages take to cook so I just put half an hour. Anyway bit of a weak ending but I'm bored of writing about Summer. I want to talk spells. So LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS! xxx


	7. The lights are on but no ones home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story except Aziza!

**Authors Note: **So they're in second year. Might start adding more people into the mix. First year was to get to know the characters and build up the plot. LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS! x

-----

**Chapter 7 **- The lights are on but no-one's home

" Oh my GOD! I can't wait to see Lily! " Aziza gushed as she wheeled her trunk into the station " We have so much to catch up on! " The Marauders stared at Aziza's out of ordinary behaviour.

" You wrote to each other everyday over the holidays." James said, still staring at Aziza " What could you possibly have to catch up on? "

" Well there's things you can't write in a letter.... "

" What? " Sirius asked bluntly.

" Shut up you guys! I was just making conversation, trust you to... LILY!! " Aziza shouted as she spotted Lily in the distance. Remus started at the sudden difference in pitch. Aziza waved frantically across the station trying to get Lily's attention. Sirius ducked out of the way of Aziza's crazy waving. Just in time.

" Cool it Bahur, you nearly took my eye out! "

" Shut it Black! " Aziza snapped but she stopped waving all the same, blushing.

" If something's a man-eater, does it eat women too? " Peter piped up stupidly.

* * *

Eventually, after a few minutes panic when Peter had to go back through the barrier after forgetting his suitcase, all 6 students sat down in an empty compartment.

" I can't wait for lessons to begin! " Lily cooed " All those new charms, spells...."

" ... Pranks, Detentions...."

" ... New teachers, new students.... "

" ... and all that food! " James said punching the air.

" We've only had 70 detentions so far... we need to step it up a notch! " Sirius said seriously. The Marauders had played many pranks in the first year and seemed to constantly be in detention. Aziza, however, had only managed 30. These were all from her fights with Carys and other girls in the year. She knew she had to lie low for a while till the envy against her subsided. She didn't know how long this would take but she hoped it would only be a few weeks.

" So.. you two have made up then? " Lily whispered in Aziza's ear as the Marauders planned their pranks for the coming year " I didn't hear much about it in your letters... "

" Yeah, we've decided not to fight anymore and look what he gave me! " Aziza reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pearly fossil.

" What's that? " Lily asked studying it.

" It's this really rare fossil only found in Madagascar, he said.... " Aziza was cut off by James' announcement.

" I'm trying out for the quidditch team this year! " James said looking at Lily hopefully.

" Great... " She said sarcastically. James did not catch the sarcasm however.

" I know! If I get the team will you go out with me Lily? "

" No I will not! " Lily said flaring up. " You have asked me out 10 times today and the answer is still no, you big headed jerk! C'mon Ziz, let's go find another compartment." The two girls stood up to leave. They picked their way past lots of suitcases and legs. However, despite Ziz's best efforts she still ended up falling over. Aziza blushed madly. _' Do I always have to be so clumsy?" _She thought as she struggled to get up. She grabbed the nearest leg and used it to pull herself up. It was Remus'. She could see he was blushing also and looking away awkwardly.

" Sorry.... I couldn't get up...." She mumbled. She walked out of the compartment as composed as she could.

" Wow Remus, already trying to get your pants off..." Sirius jeered. Aziza heard this and returned to the compartment, pointing her wand at Sirius' face.

" What was that, Black? " She asked innocently. Sirius looked at the wand pointed at his face and was silent.

" I said... What was that? " She repeated. He looked down.

" Nothing..." He mumbled into his chest.

" Good." She left the compartment but stood still outside of it, just out of sight, waiting for any jokes or sarcasm.

" God, she has a temper...." She heard Sirius say. This time she stayed outside the compartment but pointed her wand round the door. She mumbled _'Tarantallegra'. _She heard Sirius shout as his legs became out of control, laughter from the Marauders drowning it out. She ran away as she knew he would come looking for her. Sure enough, as she and Lily were running away muffling their laughter into their hands, she heard him shout angrily:

" Where is she? I knew it was her! "

* * *

" I hate you... " Aziza heard a voice whisper in her ear " Why would you go do that? " Aziza smiled wickedly.

" I have no idea what you're talking about..."

" Yes you do! No-one knew the counter so we had to go through the whole train looking for someone who did. It was humiliating. Why Aziza, why? " Sirius asked, as they all got into a self-drawn carriage.

" I heard you speaking about me as I 'supposedly left' the second time. "

" And you're too cocky anyway " Lily chimed in " You needed to be taught a lesson."

" Stupid girls...." He said quietly as he looked out into the window.

" Is the moon really made out of cheese? " Peter asked, looking at it out of the window. Everyone turned to look at him as he absentmindedly wondered about the state of the moon.

" Is he alright? " Aziza whispered into James' ear. He nodded reassuringly.

* * *

After a long sorting ceremony Aziza decided she wasn't hungry and was going to go to the common room early. She got the password from the head boy and walked out of the hall while everyone was stuffing their faces. She turned a corner and saw on the stairs at the end of the corridor was a thin figure, leaning against the castle walls. Aziza recognised who it was. Severus Snape. She hadn't thought about him all summer. Now she felt a bit guilty about leaving him in the woods. What did he do for food? Was he cold? She didn't want to talk to him so she slowly turned away, being as quite as she could.

" How was your summer? " He called out walking towards her, a dangerous look in his cold black eyes. She turned towards him and he walked right up to her till their faces were an inch apart.

" Fine thank you..." She said not looking at him.

" Well let's see how mine was..." He noticed she was avoiding his eyes and brought his cold hand around her face making her look at him. " Look at me.... after you chained me up I sat there that whole night until that groundskeeper oaf came home drunk and untied me. I was extremely cold, I could lie back properly because that stupid chain would have shocked me and I was starved. I wonder whose Summer was better? "

" It was your own damn fault, if you had not attacked me from behind I wouldn't have to do that to you." She said haughtily.

" Filthy Mudblood! " He spat. Aziza growled.

" I wonder what Lily would think if she heard you calling her best friend a Mudblood when she's a muggle-born as well. Also, I wonder what she would think if she knew that it was you that had attacked me that day, though I guess you kind of did me a favour, as if it wasn't for you they'd all still hate me but I think that problem could have been solved painlessly. "

" Leave Lily out of this! "

" But how can I when all I have to do is tell Lily a few things and your chance with her is gone. " Aziza had always suspected Severus liked Lily and she had always thought that if he hadn't said those things on the train maybe they could have been friends. Severus' eyes widened as he realised the what she was saying was true.

" I was going to duel you but now I see that is not possible. However, you have not got away with that stupid chain trick. I'll get you back you little..." Severus suddenly stopped speaking and put on a false smile. Aziza was confused and turned round to see who could have possibly done that to him.

" Hey guys! " Lily cried, she had never realised the hate between the two students and even though they loathed each other, they knew that she had to be kept in the dark over this as they didn't want to hurt her.

" Hey Lily, I was just talking to Severus here about what to get your for your birthday..." Aziza lied. Severus stayed silent. Aziza dug her elbow into him.

" What? ... Oh yeah... that's what we were talking about..." He mumbled.

" C'mon you two let's go study! " Lily said cheerily. Aziza and Severus groaned.

" Lily! I'm tired! " They both said in unison. They looked at each other...

" You can never be too tired to study! "

" Yes, you can! " They said in unison. _Again._

" Fine let's just take a walk..."

" Cool... " Severus and Aziza said together. As they walked together, Aziza lent in to Severus.

" If you speak in unison with me again I will _destroy_ you.... " She whispered dangerously.

* * *

That night in the Marauder's Room....

" Hello fellow Marauders! I have decided as we have lots of pranks to think up and homework to copy that we should have a meeting once a week, to get it all organised." James came out with majestically, standing up on his bed, hand on his heart.

" Whatever idiot, now shut up... I'm tired..." Remus said throwing a pillow at James head. Which hit.

" Ow! Remus! "

" What? You speak to much... and too loud."

" Fine.... but what do you think of my chances with Lily? " James asked sitting cross legged on his bed.

" You have no chance if you keep asking her out.... " Remus said. James however too caught up in his own thoughts did not hear this.

" I guess I'll just have to ask her out lots more and wear her down." He reasoned, not knowing that this was lessening his chance. Remus sighed, does anyone listen to him?

" I think you have a great chance with Aziza, Moony, if you don't mind her temper. She's got a nice body... " Sirius remarked winking. Remus was disgusted.

" Stop thinking of her like that! Anyway, we've just become friends again. I don't think she's looking for a relationship.... " Remus said but again, no-one was listening.

" Lily is so great... " James mumbled dreaming.

" Carys has a nice body too.... " Sirius practically drooled. Peter however was paying Remus some attention.

" Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny? " He asked Remus looking bewildered.

-----

**End Note: **I think Peter is a good character to write about, you can make him appear really stupid. Anyway. So next chapter coming soon eh? Something to look forward to maybe? x


	8. Lighten up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story except Aziza.

**Author's Note: **Apparently the last chapter was my best? It seems I will now have to top it. I don't have to... but I feel I have to, that's just how my crazy mind works. I don't know when I last updated but if it was a long time ago I'm sorry, blame that on stand up DVD's. Also I am extremely tired so some of my sentences and grammar may not make sense. Anyway LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS! x

-

**Chapter 8 **- Lighten up

As Aziza went down to breakfast with Lily she realised a lot of people were staring at her and whispering behind their hands. She still heard some of it though.

" .... stupid bitch!"

Aziza growled. Lily knew that Aziza had a short temper so she tried to distract her.

" Look, Aziza we've got Defence against the Dark Arts next, you like that! "

" .... Ugly nerd! " Some girls whispered to each other as they walked past.

" Yes I know I like it Lily. I'm not a child! "

" I know you're not....." Lily started.

" Well don't speak to me like one then! " Aziza said hotly.

* * *

Sirius whistled as Aziza sat down with a snarl on her face.

" Shut it Sirius! I'm not in a good mood! "

" She's never in a good mood... " Sirius mumbled to Remus who agreed, shrugging.

" Lily, go out with me? " James ask for the first, and probably not the last time that day.

" No." Lily said bluntly spooning muesli into a bowl.

" Would you like to elaborate?"

" No, I would not."

" Does anyone want to go out with me? " James called out dramatically. Many girls looked up hopefully. Aziza stared at this sudden response. James knew he was cool but he was still quite surprised by the result. He called out again.

" Uh... joke? " The girls sighed and went back to their mirrors, hair etc.

" Wow James looks like you've got your very own fan club! " Remus said, looking at James with some sort of respect.

" So have you Remus. " James replied. Aziza looked up at this. " I heard a few Ravenclaw girls talking about how smart you are and how _cute_ you are. Interested? I could go talk to some of them if you want? "

" Uh no thanks... " Remus replied looking awkward. Aziza breathed out quite loudly. Without knowing it, she had been holding her breath for an answer. Sirius looked at her strangely.

" I'm tired... " She said, as if that explained everything.

* * *

After a tiring day of lessons Aziza just wanted an early night. However, the Marauders had a different idea.

" PARTY! "

Aziza stomped down the steps to the common room in her dressing gown, hair a mess and with an angry snarl on her face.

Some people turned round towards the noise but most people carried on, as they couldn't hear over the music. Peter whimpered when he saw her and tapped Remus on the shoulder alerting him to the problem. Aziza pointed her wand to the music player and it immediately stopped. People groaned at the loss of music and looked round to see who had turned it off. Sirius panicked and tried to get to Aziza before she started shouting. He fought through the crowds and pulled her to one side.

" What the hell are you doing? " He whispered.

" Get your hands off me! " She demanded " What the hell am I doing? What the hell are _you _doing? "

" It's a party! Fun people have them. "

" Demented people have them. So much noise, people getting drunk and smashing the place. How is that fun? "

" Maybe you should lighten up, stop being angry, stop studying and have some fun! It's what normal people do! "

People were starting to stare and Sirius was getting a little uncomfortable.

Aziza was struck by this comment. She never really had any fun, or any friends to have fun with. She was an only child and her parents had forbidden her to have any fun. She couldn't go outside with the girls in her street in case she caught something or dirtied her clothes. She couldn't have any toys in case she choked on them. She was wrapped in cotton wool. She couldn't have any happy feelings so she had angry ones instead.

Aziza couldn't stand the way Sirius was looking at her. Almost pity. She tore away from him and ran from the room, up the stairs. She sat down on her bed. Downstairs the music had started again. Lily had gone to see Severus leaving Aziza alone. _Again. _She pulled her old diary out of her suitcase and opened it to a random page.

_October 15th._

_Today was terrible. Marla hit me again. Charlotte and Ellie stole all my books and hid them from me, so when the teacher asked me, I had to say I'd forgotten them. I got 3 Detentions. One for each book. I found my books later when I was walking home. In a puddle._

Aziza sighed and flipped to another page.

_April 1st._

_I knew today was going to be bad. April 1st. The Fools' Day. I certainly looked a fool walking around with my shirt torn. They had jumped me when I was walking to school and ripped my shirt. They found my lunchbox and took all my food my mother had given me. I had to starve...._

Another page...

_June 24th._

_I hit back today. But still they got me worse. In gym they stole all my clothes so I had to stay the rest of the day in my P.E shorts and top. All the boys were staring at me. I found the clothes later, strewn across the playing field. I had to pick them all up. Mother scolded me for getting my clothes so dirty and smacked me. I had no supper. They had stolen my lunch at school again. So no food for hours...._

Aziza was crying at this point. Giant tears fell to the page, smudging the ink. She closed the book and put it under her pillow. She heard a tapping at the window. She wiped the tears from her face and went over to open the window. A owl tore into the room, hooting loudly for it's small size. It settled down on her bed and let Aziza take the note from it's leg.

_Aziza,_

_Are you ok? I saw you run from the room. What did Sirius say to you? He won't tell me. He said he's sorry though. Please reply. Use this owl, it's mine._

_Remus._

Aziza smiled at the note. He was so kind. Even though all the things she had done to him when they were fighting. She had always wondered why he was friends with her and why her forgave her, after what she did? She picked up a quill and started to write a reply.

_Remus,_

_Thank you for your note. I'm fine. Tell Sirius that it's ok. I'm not mad at him and what he said makes sense. See you tomorrow at breakfast?_

_Aziza x_

She attached the note to the owl's leg and took it to the window. She stroked it's fur and let it fly away.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Aziza was really quiet. The Marauders noticed this and wanted to know what was up.

" Aziza? "

" Yes James? "

" Are you alright? " He asked tentatively across the table, not wanting to get shouted at. She lent forward and looked into his eyes. She saw James flinch.

" James? " She asked horrified. " Did you just flinch? "

" Yes..."

" Are you scared of me..? " Aziza asked him. She didn't want her friends to be terrified of her.

" A little... " He said truthfully, looking down at his bacon.

" You shouldn't be scared of me! I'm not that terrifying am I? Well the thing is..." Aziza was cut off by Bellatrix walking past.

" Hey Bahur! " When Bellatrix had learnt her cousin was friends with two mudbloods she had asked around to find out who they were. Aziza turned in her seat to talk to Bellatrix.

" I'm trying to have a conversation with someone, would you mind not interrupting me? " Aziza turned back to James. She started to carry on with her conversation when she was interrupted again.

" Hey Mudblood! " Bellatrix said again, trying to get Aziza's attention. Aziza turned around again with a dangerous look in her eyes.

" In a minute...! " Aziza said coldly. Again, she turned back to James to finish the conversation. James and Sirius were astonished. Never before had anyone stood up to Bellatrix or cast her aside. Bellatrix did not like this.

" Hey Girl! " She said, this time angry. " Don't turn away when I'm talking to you! " Aziza twisted so she was facing Bellatrix. She was still sitting down and Bellatrix did not like this either.

" Stand up when I'm talking to you aswell! "

" Why should I? " Aziza challenged. Bellatrix was infuriated. No-one _ever_ spoke to her like that.

" Because I, Bellatrix, am better than you, that's why!"

" That is doubtful... " Aziza retorted. James lent over and put a hand on Aziza's shoulder.

" Stop Aziza she could really hurt you." He whispered. She shrugged him off and look straight into Bellatrix's bleak eyes.

" No she couldn't." Aziza said straight to her face. Bellatrix raised her wand and set a jet of red light towards her but Aziza deflected it easily.

" You do **not **want to mess with me! " Aziza said violently. Again, Bellatrix sent another jet of light towards her and again, Aziza deflected it.

The teachers had seen the flashes of light from Bellatrix's wand and had come down the hall to the commotion.

" Miss Bellatrix! You know the rules! No duelling. I see it was a younger student as well. 20 points from Slytherin! " McGonagall shouted. Bellatrix shot Aziza an angry look and stormed out of the Great Hall. Aziza turned back to her breakfast. Everyone was staring open-mouthed at her.

" Now I'm really scared..." James said to Sirius, eyes wide.

**End Note: **Quite a good one I think. _' Read and Review! '_ :3= Walrus says. Listen to him. Anyway hope you enjoyed. More chapters to come. I've already actually sorted out the ending. Just not the stuff in between. x


	9. Because I know you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the characters in this story except Aziza!

**Author's Note: **No reviews...? Are you kidding me? I've just had two teeth pulled so I am quite pissed. Just review alright? I don't want to pester people ( hah I'm doing that now! ) but just make me happy with reviews alright.... LOVE TO YOUR MOTHERS!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **- Because I know you

After a few weeks posters for Quidditch trials were placed all around school. James, Sirius and Aziza all decided to try out.

" Hey I bet Lily will go out with me now I'm on the Quidditch team! " James said to Sirius as they walked out of the changing rooms to meet Aziza who was waiting outside.

" No she won't..." Aziza said " And anyway, why did you take so long? I thought it was girls who were supposed to take the longest getting ready? "

" We all know she will and we only took like 5 minutes! "

" Yeah 5 minutes... TIMES THAT BY 5! "

" Ok so we took long getting ready, but that's not why you're pissed is it? What's the real reason? " Sirius asked, putting his arm around Aziza and pulling her close to him, jolting her a little.

" Stop that! Be careful! I nearly got whiplash there! "

" Stop exaggerating... and stop avoiding my question! "

" I'm fine alright! " Aziza reassured Sirius as they turned into the castle entrance.

" Well you should be! You're on the Quidditch team! Akin said you were a natural and better than the beater that's already on the team! " James said grabbing Aziza by the arm as she nearly tripped on the steps.

" Thanks.. and well done you two! " Aziza congratulated.

" I know! Me, a seeker, you, a beater and Sirius, a chaser! I can't wait to tell my mum, she is going to be so proud! No-one else in our year got in!"

" What about your parents Sirius? " Aziza asked innocently, not knowing.

" What about them? " Sirius snapped accidentally. Aziza stopped. James flinched and Sirius saw the hurt look in Aziza's eyes for a second. She soon realised that Sirius had seen this and looked angry. James and Sirius tensed, knowing what was coming. They did get shouted at. But not by Aziza.

" Hey Cousin! Why you hanging around with that mudblood? " Bellatrix shouted walking towards the three.

" Cousin? " Aziza said rounding on Sirius.

" Yes I'm his cousin. Did he not tell you that? "

" Why would I want to tell anyone? " Sirius said looking at Bellatrix with disgust.

" Because I could help you. Help you to the right side, the pure side. I'm sure the family would forgive you befriending a mudblood. We could say she tricked you. A love potion per say? " Bellatrix drawled, smirking.

" I'd never join your side, you're all evil! " Sirius said walking away, dragging James and Aziza with him.

" You'll regret that! " Bellatrix called after him.

" Yeah, when hell freezes over." He mumbled to himself, gritting his teeth.

* * *

When they all got back to the Common Room, Sirius stormed up the dormitory steps leaving James and Aziza on their own.

" Ok.. what was all that about? " Aziza asked James, still thoroughly confused.

" Sirius hates his family basically. They're into all that pure blood stuff, hating Muggleborns and thinking they're the best etc. "

" So I'm guessing his family don't like me and Sirius being friends, right? "

" Right, and I know you didn't know before but don't say anything about his parents to him, ok? " James said as he followed after Sirius, leaving Aziza all alone. She sat down one of the couches and pulled her legs under her, staring at the fire. She sat there for quite a while. Just staring at the flames. Eventually, she felt her eyelids droop. She hadn't had the dream since the summer but she had remembered all the details. They were exactly the same. The way she walked, her clothes, everything was the same until Aziza heard her talk.

" Hello Aziza... " She spoke in a mysterious voice, those huge, yellow eyes boring into Aziza's.

" Hello..... Who are you? " Aziza asked. The woman smiled and Aziza felt her heart jump a little.

" Someone closer than you think..." The woman replied, still maintaining her air of mystery and grace. Aziza didn't like this. It felt dangerous. Who was this woman? And how did she know her name? Aziza wished someone would come and wake her up. Of course, her wish was granted. In the form of Remus.

" Aziza are you alright? " Remus asked looking into her eyes, concerned. She realised that she wasn't on the sofa, she was on the floor. Extremely close to the fire. " I came in and you were on the floor, thrashing about. " Aziza thought this was weird. She hadn't done any 'thrashing' in the dream. She had stayed perfectly still. She guessed it was probably her mind trying to escape the dream. Remus helped her onto the sofa.

Aziza looked away into the fire and didn't answer. She just reached across and took Remus' hand. She felt him tense at the contact but she squeezed his hand and she felt him squeeze hers back. She didn't want to talk about the dream. It was too confusing and personal. Somehow, Remus knew what was actually bothering her.

" Has everything over the last few weeks been about Lily spending so much time with Severus? "

Lily had spent every night of the past few weeks with Severus, leaving Aziza with only the Marauders for company. They were great friends but the sometimes they went off on their own to do pranking or Marauder stuff. So in the end, Aziza was alone. Normally, Aziza would get angry and shout at Lily. But having been friendless for a few months in first year she didn't want to be alienated again if things got nasty. So instead she endured the lonely times. At first it was only a few nights a week. But now Aziza only saw Lily in the dormitory and in lessons.

" How did you...? " Aziza asked him. Remus was terrified. She was looking at him as if he knew all the answers. He felt oddly responsible for her. She was depending on him to say the right thing.

" Because I know you."

Aziza smiled and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging, silently.

* * *

In the Marauders Room...

" Are you alright? " James said to Sirius' bed. The hangings around Sirius' bed were closed and he guessed Sirius was in there.

" I'm fine. " A gruff voiced called out.

" No you're not."

" Yes I am."

" No you're not. "

" Yes I am. "

" No you're NOT! " James shuffled around on his feet and Sirius played with the hem of his sheets.

" She doesn't judge you, she knows you're not like them..." They stayed in silence for a while. James considered leaving but Sirius eventually spoke up.

" H-how do you know? " He tried, and failed, to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

" I just do, alright? And anyway she's not like that. " James said reassuringly.

" But now she knows about my stupid family, AND she's a muggle-born. She's going to get constantly attacked by Bellatrix and her gang. All because of me."

" She's not going to desert you, if that's what you're thinking."

" Are you sure? " Sirius came out from behind the hangings. James nodded.

" Hey, Sirius wanna play some Gobstones? "

Later when they had finished their games and were getting all their homework done, Sirius called across the room.

" James, how did you know exactly what to say and do to make me feel better? " After a few seconds of silence, James simply replied.

" Because I know you."

* * *

Remus and Aziza separated from the hug.

" I don't know how she can be friends with him." Aziza said to Remus as she pulled out a book she had stashed under a cushion.

" It's Lily. " Remus said " She sees the best in everyone."

" Is that why she became friends with me? The reject whom no-one would want? Because she was the only one who saw a little good inside me? "

" Not the only one.." Remus replied awkwardly. Aziza smiled at the nervousness and took his hand again. It was sweaty. She didn't know if it was the fire or the confusing day she had just had, but she leaned into his face. She saw the surprise in his eyes, but he didn't back away. Their lips were getting closer...

* * *

**End note: **So I just knocked this baby up. Sorry it's so short, but that's your fault. I'm not sure about continuing this story, seeing as only a few people read it. It would be too much work. Well, let's see how it goes. Anyway, Peace out! ( I don't care if no-one says it anymore! ) xx


	10. Eliminar Tinta!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I don't want to do a dislcaimer for every chapter so it's always going to be the same.

**Author's Note: **I think I'm going to start writing again. I had a very bad writers block and actually didn't want to finish this story but 'honey-senpai' sort of reminded me how much I really liked writing so... Wow it's about two months since I updated. So Love to your Mothers and on with the story! x

* * *

**Chapter 10 - **Eliminar Tinta!

And of course, Peter burst in. What else was going to happen?

Aziza and Remus sprang apart to a normal speaking distance,but they could have been dancing with elephants and it wouldn't have mattered. Peter barely even looked at them, obviously too tired to do anything except sleep. There was an awkward silence as they both listened to Peter's heavy footsteps climbing the stairs.

Remus was looking into the fire. Aziza saw the flames reflected into his already warm eyes and in the firelight the scar on his strong jaw looked deeper than ever. Aziza thought he looked quite ethereal.

She knew he wasn't going to say anything so she got up silently and climbed the steps to the dormitory, her legs like pillars of lead.

As she lay down on her cold sheets wondering whether to stay up till Lily came home, she heard more heavy footsteps climbing the stairs to the boys dormitory. She heard a sudden bang as if something was being hit or punched. Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands closed around the fossil Remus gave her.

* * *

Aziza woke up late. Lily was already dressed and ready for their lessons as Aziza was brushing her teeth in the shower. She rushed on her clothes and barely looked at her appearance as she rushed out of the door and into the gold Common room. The Marauders and Lily were already lolling about on the sofas, staring at the dying cinders of the fire, waiting for her. As Aziza went over to them she was met with a few surprised glances.

" What?" She asked them, as Peter sniggered. He quickly shut up as Aziza gave him a withering look. Lily stood up and put her arm around Aziza steering her away from the boys.

" Have you looked in the mirror today?" She asked tentatively.

" Umm, no. Why?"

" Well, maybe you should."

Aziza rushed upstairs and peered into the bathroom mirror. Across her forward in curly, italic writing was the word 'Tramp'. Aziza groaned and rubbed at it with the back of her hand. Of course, it wouldn't come off. She had already guessed who had done it. Carys. Carys liked Sirius and as Aziza and Sirius were friends, she somehow instantly hated her. Aziza had made it clear many times that she and Sirius were just friends but Carys still tortured her.

" What am I going to do Lily?" She asked helplessly. " Do you know any spells that could fix this?"

" Sorry no, I really wish I could help you but we haven't learnt stuff like this yet."

" I'll have to take the day off and try and figure out what to do, tell the teachers I don't feel well." Lily looked wary. She was against rule breaking but she knew she couldn't argue. Aziza listened to Lily's receding footsteps. She searched through her trunk, pulled out a hat and jammed it over her forehead trying to hide the insulting words

. She picked up the advanced spell books she had taken out from the library and slipped out of the Common Room. Being careful not to bump into any teachers or prefects she skipped down to the school grounds and sat down against the trunk of a tree. It was facing away from the school and hid her from view.

She flicked through all the books picking up some good spells to use in a duel, as it was inevitable when she next met Carys she would be having one, but she couldn't find anything on removing indelible writing. Aziza knew she wasn't getting anywhere and when the familiar waves of sleep tried to take over, she let them. The sun was beating down on her back, which was clothed in a simple white dress just like the familiar women opposite her. She smiled and once again, Aziza felt her heart jump. As Aziza was trying to steady her heartbeat, the woman started to talk.

" Hello Aziza." When Aziza stayed silent she spoke again. " Aren't you going to say anything?"

" What do you mean?" Aziza asked, why should she? She didn't know this woman. What could she have to say to her? Shouldn't she be the one explaining why she was always in her dreams?

" Well, don't you recognize me?" The woman enquired as if they had know each other for years. Aziza looked into her eyes. They were the exact same shape as hers and Aziza spotted that one was slightly lazy also like hers. They were almost the same pair of eyes. Except for the colour. Aziza's deep chocolate pair was such a contrast to the bright yellow orbs this woman possessed.

" I haven't met you before.." Aziza said warily. The woman smiled to herself.

" Well, that won't matter soon and by the way, the spell is _'eliminar tinta'_. As Aziza stared at the woman in disbelief, she heard a voice in the back of her mind.

" Aziza! Aziza!" It was Lily. Aziza really wanted to ask the woman more questions but she was being shaken away and it was hard to concentrate on the dream. It slipped away and she was brought back into the real world.

" Ok, Lily, what do you want?" Aziza mumbled placing her hand in front of her face against the sun.

" Found anything?"

" No, I couldn't find..." Aziza started, but then she remembed what the woman said. It couldn't hurt to try right? " Wait, a second..." She grabbed her wand and stood up.

" _**Eliminar Tinta!**_" Aziza said with as much force as she could, pointing her wand at the offending words. She felt a slight tingle across her brow and for a second, she thought she had done some permanant damage but the tingle left as swiftly as it came.

" Is it gone?"

" Completely... Now let's go to the Main Hall, I'm starving!"

" Is it dinner already? How long was I asleep?" Aziza said laughing as she linked arms with Lily.

* * *

Aziza was looking in the mirror. There was something different. Her eyes. They looked lighter. And her hair. It looked darker.

" Lily! Come here!" Aziza called out. Lily rushed in and peered into Aziza's reflection. " Do you see anything different about me?"

Lily looked at the mirror for a while. Suddenly, she gasped and straightened up.

" Your eyes, and your hair! They've changed..... what did you do?" Lily said shocked.

" Nothing! I didn't do anything. You saw this morning, I didn't look like this. For most of the day I've been asleep and I've been at dinner for the rest of the evening! Who could have done this?"

" Well, if someone wanted to do something to you they would have.. I don't know disfigured you, not give you a make-over." Lily said logically. Aziza thought about what Lily had said. She wasn't hurt or anything... What was the point in this?

However, Aziza's quiet wondering were interrupted by a loud screechy voice.

" Hey, tramp!" Aziza guessed this meant her. A red face greeted them at the doorway of the bathroom. Lily cowered behind Aziza, who unlike Lily was basically fearless, stood proud and tall.

" Yes, Carys?" She said calmly. Carys growled and Lily whimpered.

" Who do you think you are?" She barked.

" Well, I would say Aziza but by the look on your face ... I'm guessing not?"

" Don't get smart with me! I know what you're doing!"

" And that is...?" Aziza asked perplexed.

" You know!"

" No.. I don't actually kno-" Aziza started but was cut off by Carys' angry shouting.

" Getting all cosy with Sirius! Everyone knows he loves me.."

" Does he know that?" Aziza asked, sensing a flaw.

" He does.... he just doesn't... know it yet." Carys said sounding more defeated with each word.

Satisfied that the conversation was finished Aziza tried to get past Carys into the Dormitory. Carys, however, did not agree. She blocked Aziza's exit, smirking.

" Did you get my note?" She drawled. Aziza knew what she really meant.

" So that _was_ you!"

" Of course it was... but how did you get it off? I used really advanced magic!"

" So did I! And anyway, _expelliarmus _is probably pretty advanced for you!" Aziza jeered. Lily sat on the edge of the bath, sighing. She knew what was going to happen next. They were going to duel and one would probably end up in the Hospital Ward and the other would land a whole load of detention. Lily already knew which one was going to do what. Carys had never beaten Aziza in a duel. Lily wondered why she even tried if she kept getting thrashed.

Carys lunged for Aziza.

" You bitch!" Aziza was caught off guard and fell backwards and hit her head against the sink. Aziza slumped to the ground, a pool of red quickly spreading. Lily screamed.

" What have you done?" She shouted at Carys as she fell forwards and checked over Aziza. " We're going to have to get her to the Hospital Wing!"

" We?" Carys said with disgust. Lily looked up at her. How could she be so cold?

" You were the one that did this!" Lily exclaimed " Right, help me levitate her! The two got their wands and manouevred her out of the Dormitory, down the stairs and into the Common Room. The Marauders were sat around the fire playing a game of Exploding Snap. The turned round when they heard the quiet bickering of Lily and Carys.

" Oh my God Lily! What happened?" Sirius asked as the Marauders rushed up to Aziza's floating body.

" Come on. We have to get her to the Hospital Wing. I'll tell you when we get there." Lily said as blood dripped from Aziza's limp form onto the Gryffindor carpet. When they got there Madame Pomfrey was sitting quietly in a chair, dozing. When she heard the pupils hurried footsteps and the Hospital Wing door being bust open, she woke with a start. She saw Aziza's un-conscious form and cried out.

" What has happened now?" She rushed forward and levitated Aziza onto a bed.

" She fell backwards and hit her head on a sink." Lily answered. As Madame Pomfrey went to work on Aziza's injuries, Lily realised that Carys was no-where in sight.

" Where's Carys?" She asked the Marauders.

"Why?"

" She was the one that did this. She lunged at Aziza and Aziza wasn't quick enough to respond. She fell back and hit her head on the sink."

" What did she do that?" Sirius asked.

" Well, actually.. Carys was mad about you and Aziza." Lily replied awkwardly.

" Me and Aziza? But we're just friends."

" Well, apparently Carys doesn't think so. She seems to think you love her." Sirius squirmed at this but Lily carried on. " Also, you know that thing on Aziza's forehead this morning? Also Carys. She has got it in for her."

The 5 all looked over at Aziza's sleeping form, her breathing regulated. Matron was casting a few final spells. Looking at her angelic state Lily wondered how anyone could hate her?

" Is she going to be alright?" Remus asked her. Madame Pomfrey looked up at him and smiled.

" Of course. I've fixed worse than this. She should be back at lessons within the week."

Lily sighed with relief. She really liked Aziza. Even though she sometimes had a crazy temper, Lily had got used to her company. She really liked Aziza. She was smart like herself and was quite caring when you got to know her.

" What are we going to do about Carys?"

" I don't think we have to do anything." James said. Lily gave him a look.

" What do you mean ' we don't have to do anything!' Of course we do! Don't you care what happens-"

" I think we should leave the revenge honours to Aziza." James interrupted smiling mischieviously " I'm sure she will enjoy it."

" That's going to mean more detentions isn't it?" Lily asked wearily.

" Of course, but I don't think she'll mind. She's had enough of them."

" Hey, how come she hasn't had a letter sent to her parents yet?" Sirius said. " McGonagall read out in class that ours were being sent. Aziza's had nearly as many as us! How come she hasn't?"

" Come to think of it..." James furrowed his eyebrows. " I've never heard anything about her parents, just that they're muggles, and I've never seen her receive a letter from them."

" Maybe they're not that close." Sirius looked at her sadly, as if he knew what she was going through.

" Maybe she doesn't want you reading her mail! You guys are quite nosy by the way." Lily commented.

" What the hell? Why would we be reading her mail? We're not stalkers!" James argued defiantly.

" You tried to read my mail!" Lily said incredulously.

" That was only to check if you had written about me..."

" Why would I write about _you_?" Lily said her voice rising. " You're not as important as you think you are!"

" Can you guys stop argueing please? I am _trying _to sleep but your constant bickering is making it impossible!" Said a quiet but stern voice from the bed next to them.

" How are you feeling?" Lily asked Aziza, her face quickly changing from angry to concerned.

" Fine, I guess. Who needs all 10 pints of blood anyway?" Aziza winced as she tried to sit up. Madame Pomfrey appeared and pushed her down again.

" No sitting up alright? Rest your head on your pillow." She said sternly and bustled away. Aziza growled stubbornly and sat up again.

" What happened?" She asked playing with her sheets.

" Don't you remember?"

" Why would I ask if I knew?" Aziza said starting to get angry but stopping at the look on Lily's face. " Sorry... It's just my head really hurts!"

" It's ok, I'm used to your temper anyway!" Lily said cheerily. She was just glad that Aziza was ok.

" Am I really that bad?" The gang all looked at eachother.

" Well..." They all started.

" I know I have a temper. I just didn't think it was that bad." Aziza pulled her hair back into a sloppy pony-tail. " They tried to make me go to a counsellor. This lady asked me all these patronizing questions and in the end I got really angry, and accidently turned her and her whole department into cats. That was when I first met Dumbledore. He was sent to sort it all out and talk to me."

" What did he say?" Peter asked.

" He just told me that I was a witch and handed me a letter."

" Who's 'they'?" Peter looked up at Aziza.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" Well, you said 'they tried to make me go to a counsellor'. Who's they?" Aziza was stumped by Peter's question. Could she really tell them about her parents?

"-'They' are the people.. who looked after me..." She said awkwardly, looking anywhere but the five of them.

" So your ... parents, right?" Peter insisted annoyingly.

" Wrong." She whispered. " By then they were dead." A long silence fell over the room.

" What happened?" Lily got up and tried to put her arms around Aziza, but she pushed her away.

" I don't want to tell you alright?" Aziza muttered and turned away.

They hadn't actually died in the summer. Aziza had killed them.

* * *

**End Note: **Ooooer, that may take a little explaining next chapter eh? Hmm. Sorry to anyone who actually likes this about the updating thing. Nothing really exciting happening to me right now. So Review please. :)


	11. Not a Good Memory Lane

**Author's Note: **I may be taking more time to write my chapters now but they will be arriving. Slowly but surely :) So what happened last time? Had an odd dream. There was a change in her appearance and Carys knocked her out. Also, the 'gang' found out her parents were dead. So, Love to your Mothers and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - **Not a Good Memory Lane

Aziza had never been that close with her parents. They had kept her away from other children so she never really had any social relationships until after they died. She hadn't meant to do it.

It was a baking hot day on the 6th of July. Lots of children were outside playing ball games and running through sprinklers.

Aziza, however, was inside. Her parents didn't let her go outside and play with the other children so she watched them from her bedroom window. As she watched two small children hug their dog, Aziza had wondered, why couldn't she go outside like the other kids? For many years she had asked her parents this and they said that they wanted to keep her to themselves but most of the time they were away at work, and she was left home alone, apart from the maid.

So she decided that today she would go outside. It was so easy, just stepping over the doorframe. Sure she had been outside. But never by herself. It was so different. When she had gone out with her mother she had been steered away from other children.

But now she could go right up to them and greet them. She played with the neighbourhood kids all day.

She was playing a game of catch when suddenly the ball was taken out of her hand. She looked round and there was her father, stern faced and angry, home from work. She had been having so much fun she had lost track of the time.

She had never seen her father so angry. That night he hit her. He had never laid a finger on her before. He took her to her room silently, and just outside the doorframe he turned he round and slapped her simply across the face. It was a hard slap and the sound it made resonated through the stone walls of the large house. Her cheek stung and her eyes welled up with tears. Not of pain but of anger.

**" Do NOT disobey me ever again!" **He shouted at her, a dangerous look in his eyes.

" Well, I wouldn't if you weren't so controlling and let me outside once in a while." Aziza screamed back " I'm not a prisoner!"

Her father was shocked. She had never once answered back before. Another slap. Her blood boiled.

" You wouldn't if you were a normal child and not a freak!" He spat back. Another slap. Aziza felt her anger consume her and shut down her conscious.

A door was heard being slammed and footsteps were climbing the stairs. The two listened silently, breathing heavily. It was Aziza's mother. She came into the room and saw the looks on their faces and Aziza's red cheek.

" What's this?" Her mother asked.

" Your daughter." Her father spat. He didn't look like her father anymore. His anger had made him look so different. Almost ugly. " Has been outside today, playing with those dirty kids from the other roads."

Her mother looked at her with disgust. She had never looked at Aziza like that. It marred her usual beauty. Aziza tried to back into her room but her father grabbed her arm and held her fast.

" Well, she's a witch isn't she? I knew she was going to try this." Her mother snarled.

" A witch?" Aziza asked. What was she talking about? And why were they looking at her like that? Did they even want her? " Well, if you didn't want me, why didn't you just give me away?" Hoping they would give her the answer she wanted.

They didn't.

" Oh, don't think we didn't try." Her father said maliciously and letting go of her arm as if she was dirty.

" We sent you to an adoption centre. But when we got back, there you were on the doorstep in a basket, a letter tucked under your chin." Her mother's eyes flashed at the memory. " Inside it read that you were a witch, to not give you away and to keep you from harm. So that is what we have done. You have not come to any harm, no?"

" No, but .... have I been loved?"

" No, how could we when we spent most of our time trying to keep you away from normal people. If I could go back I wouldn't even have you!" Her mother shouted at her, spit spraying her. Aziza's blood boiled, threatening to spill over.

" I hate you !" Aziza screamed, letting the anger, she had been trying to rein in, take over. As she was screaming she felt a powerful surge rush through her and explode. Bits of rubble from the house started to fall and before she knew it the ceiling had collapsed crushing her and both her parents, who had never actually even loved her.

* * *

Aziza woke to a tall figure looming over her. The figure held out a hand, and picking plaster out of her hair, she took it. He pulled her up and she looked around. Everything was smashed. The windows were shattered, priceless pieces of furniture were ruined, and when she looked up she could see the blue sky.

" Who are you?" She asked the figure. He had on what looked like a dress and had a long, greyish beard which came down to his stomach.

" My name is Professor Dumbledore." He said in a deep, authorative voice. " I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. You're a witch." So that was what her mother was on about.

" I know.." He chuckled lightly at her reply.

" Well, you are very much informed. Who told you?"

" My mum." She said suddenly wondering where they were. " Where are my parents?" She asked warily, not looking into this Dumbledore's eyes. Even though she knew they didn't love her she still cared about what happened to them.

" They were crushed and died when the ceiling fell in." Dumbledore spoke in a somber voice. " I'm sorry."

" It's ok..." She said walking across the rubble to an over-turned picture. It was of the three of them. It was of her 5th birthday. She was leaning into the cake with a big smile on her face. She felt very protective of the little girl in the picture. " How come I'm alive..?" She queried turning to face him with the picture still in her hands.

" I'm not entirely sure, but I think because you are quite powerful and it was you that caused this that-"

" It was me?" She cried hysterically.

" Yes.. it seems your emotions got the best of you and you couldn't control your magic. If you come to Hogwarts, we could teach you how." Aziza looked at the photo and at her parent's faces. She felt sorry for them, she wasn't aware before the exorbitant amount of stress she had put them through, and she felt pity.

Pity, that what she was had eventually killed them. That she had killed them. She decided then that she would learn to control what she was and stop herself hurting anyone else. A single crystal tear fell and slid down the glass.

She went over to the window and the small children with the dog were still playing. Again, she wished she was like them. What it must be like to be that free.

" Here, come with me." Dumbledore held out his hand once again and still holding the picture, she took it. " Close your eyes." Too weak to argue or even ask what was happening, she did as she was told. An almost sick tug behind her navel brought a gasp from her lips and behind her eyelids she saw a bright burst of light. There were lots of excited voices and loud footsteps.

" You can open your eyes now." Dumbledore said with a slight grin. She opened her eyes and she was at the top of a bustling street. The bright light she had seen was the sun. " This is Diagon Alley."

Aziza looked at all the shop signs advertising cauldrons, frogs eyes and something called a 'Shooting Star'. Before she could even ask what that was, Dumbledore handed her an envelope. She tore it open and unfolded a letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Bahur,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely. Minerva McGonagall._

Aziza frowned.

" How am I going to pay for all of this?" She said pointing at the second piece of paper which had a list of books and uniform.

" Well, I'm guessing in the event of your parents death their fortune had been left to you, their only child. We can change it at Gringotts." Dumbledore explained.

" Change it?"

" We have different money." He said smiling at the worried look on her face. " Don't worry, you'll pick all of this up soon enough."

" I hope so." Aziza said to herself as she followed Dumbledore into the busy street.

* * *

After a very exciting day of purchasing items, the worry that Aziza had frequently pushed into the back of her mind to stop it ruining her day, refused to be pushed back again and made itself known.

" Where am I going to live?" She asked over the rim of her mug of coffee. Dumbledore set his mug back on the table and sat back thinking.

" Well you'll be living at Hogwarts while you learn there but for now, I think you'll be safe in this place I know called the Leaky Cauldron." He stood up and went over to the bar to pay the waitress, who refused the money with a smile and a shake of her head saying it was on the house. " I'll take you there now."

Laden down with bags and a cage with a short-eared owl she had chosen from the Magical Menagerie because it hooted musically when she put her finger through the bars of it's cage instead of biting her, she followed Dumbledore until they stopped outside a large brick wall.

" Is this where I'm staying?" Aziza asked eyeing the floor underneath the wall. " It doesn't look that comfortable.." Dumbledore laughed and took out his own wand and tapped a few bricks. An archway stretched out of the brick wall showing the way onto a concrete courtyard with lots of weeds growing out of the spaces between the poorly laid tiles.

" This doesn't look that much better.."

" Through here." Dumbledore said ushering her through a door and into a dark bar. A short barman with a receding hairline rushed up to Dumbledore.

" A drink, Albus?"

" Sorry Tom, not today, I have to rush away." Dumbledore smiled gently at the barman. " I was wondering if my friend here could have a room until September 1st?"

" Of course, of course, that would be not problem." The Barman peered at her. " My my, she looks exactly like San-" Dumbledore cut him off.

" Tom could you please show Aziza here to her room?" Dumbledore turned around and passed her a small piece of card. " Here's your train ticket. On September 1st someone will be here to take you to King's Cross station. Stay in Diagon Alley ok?" Dumbledore walked away swiftly and disappeared.

Aziza followed the small man up a flight of stairs and into a room. When he left she dropped all her bags, placed the owl's cage on top of a chest of drawers, collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The 13 year old Aziza woke from her dream with a start. Remus was sitting on a chair next to her bed looking at her. She realised her cheek was wet. She raised her hand and wiped her tears away.

" What were you dreaming about?" He asked softly, smiling at her. She sat up and stretched.

" I was talking a trip down memory lane."

" What was it like?"

" The memory lane I was walking down wasn't the good kind." Her head was throbbing. " It's shrouded by a permanent grey sky, the flowers have been stamped on, the houses have all been graffiti'd and the residents shout at you from their houses."

Remus frowned.

" What was happening?" He asked innocently.

" I don't want to talk about it." She put forth stubbornly. " I guess you could say my childhood wasn't a happy one."

" Mine wasn't that great either." Remus disclosed.

" What do you mean? What happened?"

" I don't really like talking about it either." He muttered with a sad smile on his face. A silence.

" Why aren't you in class?" Aziza asked noticing the time.

" I skipped to come see you."

" You really shouldn't do that."

" But I wanted to."

" Fine .... only once, ok?" Aziza said smiling. " But you should probably go now, it's nearly lunch and I don't think Madame Pomfrey will give you any."

" Okay, see you after class." Remus turned around and started to walk away.

" Remus.. wait! " Aziza called after him. Remus turned back towards her and came closer to the bed.

" What?"

" Thanks.." She murmured.

After a moments hesitation, Remus lent towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Without another word, he turned away and left.

* * *

**End note: **I do like a bit of romance, me. So next chapter Aziza gets out and revenge will ensue. I do like a bit of revenge, me. Please review. I do like a bit of reviews, me. I am practically killing all my homework to write this so review if anyone is actually reading!


End file.
